Finding Love in an Unusual Place
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: Chouji falls in love at a very strange place.
1. Their Encounter

-1**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

"Happy birthday Chouji." Naruto and company said as they toasted their cups. It was Chouji's 21st birthday party and Naruto had went all out for his friend. Naruto had his backyard filled with kegs and food for his friend who had became an adult. It was 9p.m and everyone was crowded around their friend. "So how does it feel to be an adult?" Kankuro asked. "I don't know, I still feel the same" Chouji replied while chugging down his beer.

"C'mon on man you gotta feel different. Naru-to go get his surprise out of the frid-ge." Shikamaru was drunk off his ass. Naruto went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of liquor. One was clear and the other glowed a skyish blue. "What's this? Grey Goose? Hypnotic? I've never drank liquor before." "Let me give you some advice: don't drink goose on an empty stomach. It'll burn like a bitch, trust me." Kiba told Chouji before taking the top off.

He poured Chouji some first. He sniffed it then, took a small sip. He felt a little burn in his gut. "What are you a girl? Drink it like you got something between your legs besides air." Shikamaru said. Chouji was a little nervous. He had never drank liquor, just beer but, only a little of that. Chouji looked into his cup, and turned up the cup of goose. When he swallowed he felt an even bigger burning feeling in his gut. "Yeah Chouji that's how you do it!" Naruto slapped his friend on the back. Everybody started pouring goose.

Three hours later, the both bottles of Grey goose and Hypnotic was gone. Everyone was drunk out their skulls. " Cho- yo dink dis surmise was god, wait til' tomorrow were taking you to a lub." Naruto smiled drunkenly. Chouji's eyes were glazed over. He couldn't understand what or who was talking and what they had said. He blacked out right there. "-Ey, hey, Chouji wake up!!! Fat boy wake up." Kiba yelled but he didn't budge. "We gotta get him up…… I got an idea." Naruto walked into the kitchen and filled the empty bottle of Grey Goose with cold water. He stood over a passed out Chouji "WAKE UP CALL!!!" Naruto yelled as he poured the water on Chouji.

Chouji squirmed around before his eyes shot open. "COLD! Fuck that's cold. What were you thinking I could've drowned?!?" Chouji held his head, he had a hangover from hell. 'I'm never drinking again' he thought. " Look, it's 3 in the afternoon we need you to go home and get ready." Naruto said. "Ready? Ready for what?" Chouji replied with a confused look on his face.

"Were taking you out tonight since it's your first day being an adult. So, go home and get ready, and be back here by 9 ok?" "Huh? Yeah 9 I got it, where we going anyway?" "Oh, it's a surprise." Naruto replied. "Don't forget, be back here by nine." Kankuro told Chouji. Chouji hopped in his car and drove home. When he arrived at his apartment, he parked his car crooked and stumbled up the stairs. When he finally got inside, he locked the door behind him, stumbled to the couch and fell out. He awoke a few hours later, he looked at the clock to see it was 7:15. He hopped off the couch, his hangover subsided and began getting ready.

'I wonder where were going? Were probably going to a dance club or something." Chouji thought. Chouji was always innocent, he never really had that much fun. He was still a virgin, he had a couple girlfriends but, they never had sex with him. They thought he was too uptight but he was sweet. Naruto and company were helping him break out of his shell. Chouji arrived at Naruto's around 8:55 and everyone was outside waiting.

"Chouji are you ready to have the time of your life?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah…. Sure." Chouji replied. "Come on, let loose you gotta stop acting like you don't got a penis. BE A MAN! Now lets go!" Kiba howled. They all hopped onto Naruto's truck and were on their way. " So where are we going?" Chouji asked. "Like we told you, it's a surprise. But, I think your gonna like it." Kankuro replied.

"But so, it'll be a good surprise were gonna blindfold you." Shikamaru said as he held the blind fold in his hand. He tied it around Chouji's eyes. "Can you see anything?" Shika waved his hand in Chouji's face. "Uh….. No." "Well just to be sure….." Kiba drew his hand back and Chouji in the face. "What the fuck? Who did that?" "Sorry, just had to make sure you wasn't peeking." Kiba laughed. About 30 minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

"Can I take this blindfold off now." "Yeah, go ahead." Naruto replied. Chouji took it off and looked at the building, his jaw hit the ground when he saw the name. the sign was changing colors and had a design of a women with a leaf for panties. The name was large and flashed, _**Hidden Leaf XXX. **_"You guys brought me to a strip club? Who has the money for this?" "I do" Naruto smiled. He then reached into the truck and pulled out two big plastic bags full of money. " How did you-" Chouji was stunned. "Well, we all saved up for a month. We wanted for your 21st to be special." Naruto grinned.

"Gee, this means a lot to me guys." Chouji went to hug Shikamaru but he evaded Chouji. "Ok, ok, we get it, don't hug me, fat boy hug on these strippers were about to see." Shikamaru smirked. Chouji felt like he was in a movie, walking in slow motion into a club about to have the time of his life. When Chouji got inside the club his mouth hit the floor. On the main stage of the club was a blue haired women grinding on the pole…… fully exposed.

"Woo! Yeah baby! Go girl!" most of the men in the club were crowed around the stage. A few were yelling from the bar. And others were getting lap dances, and they were too hypnotized to notice the main stage. There was a red curtain up in the back with a sign saying "V.I.P" and was guarded by a white haired man and a pale faced man. "So, what do you think Chouji?" ' I think I'm gonna have a nose bleed' "Uh, yeah its cool." Chouji replied.

"Well, what are we doing standing here, lets party!" Kiba barked as he walked to an open table. They all advanced to the table behind him. When they sat down, a women with curly blonde hair, black bra and panties with fishnets and high heels walked up to them. "Hi I'm Temari, what will you have to drink?" Shikamaru looked at her from head to toe. "They want 4 bottles of Grey Goose and I want a dance from you." Shika smirked. She smiled at him seductively.

"I think I could get that, give me a minute." Shika watched as she walked to the bar. "How can you just ask her for a dance like that?" Chouji asked. "It's easy they'll do anything to make money." Shika replied. Temari came back with the bottles and 4 glasses. Then, she bent down and whispered in Shika's ear. He raised an eyebrow as she whispered and then "Guys, ill uh, be back later." he smiled and walked to the back. "Well, lets get this party started!" Naruto exclaimed as he took the tops off the Grey Goose.

Everyone grabbed a glass and Naruto poured them a glass full. A few minutes later, they were all yelling at the main stage along with the other men. "Aye, I hink hat we hould et Chouji private hoe-show." Kankuro said wearily. "No its fine I'm good watching-" "Stop acting like a girl nd ick a strip-er" Kiba interrupted. Chouji collected himself and searched the room to find a stripper, then his eyes focused onto a women with long, blonde hair. She wore a purple bra with a matching thong, and matching high heels.

She had a belly ring and a tattoo that said angel on her hip. "I want that girl." Chouji pointed at this vision of beauty. "Excuse me! Hey you in the purple thong! Come here!" Naruto yelled. Chouji was embarrassed at the fact his friend would yell something like that but, was happy that Naruto did. He didn't think he would have the nerve to call out to the stripper.

The white haired man walked over to their table. "Is there someone you boys are interested in?" he asked. Kiba pulled out a $100 bill and leaned into the man. "Its my boy here 21st birthday. He'd like a little private time with that blonde angel over there." The manager took the tip and answered "That can definitely be arranged."

The man walked over to the woman and said something in her ear and pointed at Chouji . Chouji felt a little nervous, the blonde angel walked over to their table. "Hi I'm Ino which one of you will I be dancing for?" "Here's the guy right here." Kiba patted Chouji on the back. "Hi I'm Chouji." his face turned a light red. Ino walked over to him and whispered "You're really cute when your embarrassed." Chouji turned an even darker red. She took and ran it up her leg. He liked the feel of her soft, silky skin it really turned him on.

'No this is wrong I shouldn't be doing this.' Chouji thought. "I don't know about this…" Chouji felt sweat forming on his head. "It's his first time, be gentle." Kankuro said. "Don't worry I'll take good care of him." Ino pulled Chouji out of the chair and make there way to the V.I.P. they walked pass the guards and the pale-faced man gave Chouji a snake like glare. The V.I.P. had black lights going down a long hall, there were many rooms.

As they walked to their room, Chouji heard moaning. " Uh, Uh, that feels so good." Chouji tried not to listen, but he couldn't help but hear Shikamaru's voice. "Yeah you like that what's my name?" "Shika! Harder! Harder!" Chouji really didn't want to know so, he kept it moving. They arrived at the room. Ino put up a sign saying "Do Not Disturb" and shut the door.

The room had a small bar, with a love seat and a small stage with a pole. "So, what do you think Chouji?" "It's cool." Ino motioned Chouji to sit. She went behind the bar and began playing some music. Ino walked from behind the bar and got onto the stage. Chouji didn't pay attention to the song until he heard the chorus.

_**I'm in love with a stripper  
She really think I'm playing, I'm playing  
She take me for a joke when I say it  
I'm in love with a stripper  
Gotta get her, I gotta get with her  
I can't stay out this club**_

'This song describes how I feel but, it can't be…… can it? Am I really falling in love……… with a stripper?' Chouji was lost in thought. "Hey are you alright." Ino asked. "Uh, yeah I'm fine." Chouji snapped out of his thoughts. "Ok, are you ready to have some fun?" Ino replied seductively. She begun to go around the pole. Chouji's eyes were focused on Ino's hips, he had never seen perfect curves like hers.

"So, how long have you been 21?" Ino asked as she went around the pole. "Um, for a day now." "How long have you been a stripper?" "For about 3 years now." "Your really good at it." Chouji blushed. "Your as Sweet as you are cute." Ino smiled. She began to remove her bra "Wait what are you doing?" Chouji's face turned completely red. "I'm taking my bra off." Ino giggled as she unfastened her bra revealing her breast. Chouji quickly turned away "Uh, I t-think were d-done her I got t-to go."

"What's wrong? You never seen a girl naked?" Ino asked looking confused. Chouji didn't respond, he kept his head turned to keep from looking at her. His face gave her the answer. "Or do you think I'm ugly?" Chouji turned around and looked her in her eyes. "You're…… the most beautiful women I've ever seen. So, don't say something like that." Ino got off the stage and went to sit down next to him.

"You're the only client I've had to say something like that to me. You're to sweet for words." Ino leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chouji turned a light red. "Your nothing like the slobs I usually dance for." 'Come on Chouji tell her how you feel but, wait…….. What if she just laughs in your face? But, what if she feels the same way? Maybe she's just lying oh, what to do?' Chouji battled with his thoughts again. This time he was interrupted when Ino sat on his lap.

"What are you do-" she started to kiss on his neck. He felt a tingle run down his spine. Ino felt his member against her leg. She began to grind up and down against it. Chouji let out a moan of pleasure. Ino leaned up to Chouji's ear and began nibbling on it. Chouji lost control and moved his hands down Ino's back to her ass. He squeezed it softly, she let out a soft moan. She whispered to Chouji "The real show has just begun."

She got off of Chouji and got back onto the stage. She slowly took off her thong and threw into Chouji's lap. Chouji's eyes were focused on Ino.

_**My last girl was pretty but she wasn't fine as you  
She sexy but she couldn't do the thangs you do  
She could dance but nothin' like the way you move  
I used to want her until the day I saw you  
I'm a grown ass man I thought I seen it all  
Doin' all that on the pole and didn't even fall  
And right then I knew exactly what it was (What's that)  
I wanna fuck the baddest bitch in the club**_

A few hours later outside of the club, Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were waiting outside of the club for Chouji. "Where in the hell is Chouji?" Kiba asked. "I don't know I'm gonna call him." Naruto dialed Chouji's cell but, got no answer. After 3 fail attempts Chouji finally picked. "Hello?" "Chouji where you at? It's late and were getting ready go." "I'll be there in a few." "You better or else we're leaving you." "I'm coming you better not leave me." "Well, hurry up." Naruto hung up.

Chouji looked at Ino who was now on top of him. "I got to go." "Aww, cant you stay a little longer?" "No I'm sorry, I had fun. Thanks for the dance." Ino got off of him and put her bra and thong back on. "Don't worry about it. Anytime." Ino gave Chouji a kiss on the lips. Chouji whole face turned a bright red. Ino giggled and walked out the room. Chouji was stunned but, he knew he would see her again real soon.

I would like to thank Earthbender068 for helping me finish this story tell me what you think!!!


	2. Can't stop thinking about her

-1

"Chouji order up! Hey! Chouji wake up!" Naruto yelled to get his friend's attention.

"Huh? Yeah, coming up!"

"Chouji what's up with you? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I haven't been getting sleep."

"Ok then, but you need to hurry up because these people won't wait."

"Yeah ok."

It had been a week ever since Chouji's encounter with _her_. He still remembers that night, that moment, and _their_ kiss. It was affecting everything , he couldn't eat, sleep, or even do his job without thinking about _her_. Chouji worked as a chef, at the five star Red Waves Restaurant, one of the best restaurants in the city. He was the head chef there, but his thoughts were on _her_.

'Maybe, I'm just being a fool about this….. She's so pretty, she can have any man that she wants. But, maybe she'll understand how I feel. I gotta know-'

"Chouji wake your ass up and get to these orders, you've never let them pile up like this!"

Naruto was in there barking orders again. Naruto was one of the waiters at red waves. Shikamaru was the manager, Kiba washed dishes and Kankuro cleaned the floors. They knew one another though out high school. After graduation, they went their separate ways but, somehow by a twist of fate they all ended up working at this restaurant.

"Look, you ain't the boss so get the FUCK OFF MY BACK!"

Chouji was getting aggravated. It was a Monday, the noon rush hour was in, and Chouji also had a lot on his mind so, he was really close to the edge.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off but, you gotta hurry these people are getting pissed." "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'll hurry on these orders."

Chouji caught up the orders, and was silent for the rest of his shift. In the back of his mind, _she_ was still in his thoughts. It was ten o'clock when Chouji clocked out. He walked out the back of the restaurant, to see Naruto and friends joking around. Chouji walked to his car not saying a word to them. He unlocked the door and got inside, he was about to shut the door when Shika walked up.

"Hey Chouji, what's wrong with you?" Shika asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Chouji replied with an empty smile.

"Are you sure? You've been acting weird all day."

"I told you I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Well, we were about to go to a bar to get a drink, you want to come?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go home and call it a night."

"Alright, whatever." Shika shrugged as he walked back to Naruto and company.

"So what did he say?" Kankuro asked.

"He didn't want to." Shika replied.

"He's been acting funny all day. I told him to hurry on the orders, and he exploded on me. He's never done that." Naruto had a look of concern on his face.

"We got to find out what's wrong with him." Kiba shook his head.

They watched as Chouji's car pulled into the road. They were worried about their friend. As Chouji drove home, thoughts of _her_ reappeared in his mind. He remembered _her_ beautiful body, _her_ sexy eyes, and _her_ wonderful scent. It drove him crazy he had to see _her_ again.

Chouji pulled into the parking lot and parked in his spot. He made his way up the stairs and into his apartment. He locked the door behind him, kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch. He sat there for awhile lost in thought.

'I gotta see _her_, I don't know how much longer I can go without _her_. But, when I see _her_, what should I say? Should I tell _her_ how I feel? Oh, I'm so confused'

Chouji turned on the T.V. and started watching cartoons, to try and get his mind off _her_. Of what seemed like hours, Chouji turned off the T.V. and looked at the clock.

'Ugh, it's midnight and I'm still not tired. I guess I'll take a shower and try to get some sleep.'

Chouji went into the bathroom adjoined with his room and started up the water. He took off his clothes and jumped in. the hot water soothe his nerves. It sent a jolt throughout his entire body. This made him think about _her_. How _her_ kisses made him feel waves of pleasure, how _her_ eyes were gentle and comforting, he could look in _her_ eyes for hours on end. _Her_ and only _her_, she was the one he wanted. He got out of the shower and got ready for bed.

Chouji laid on the bed, grabbed his stereo remote, turned off the lights and turned on the stereo. He played his favorite C.D. it helped him sleep. He turned on his side, to where he was looking at the empty spot on the bed. The moonlight from the window above the bed shined on the empty spot. Chouji rubbed his hand from the pillow to the sheets.

He wanted to feel the warmth of someone's body pressed against his. He didn't want to hear music while he slept but, the sound of someone breathing. The warmth and feel of someone's heartbeat. Chouji wanted someone who could feel safe when they are in his arms, instead of the cold loneliness of the empty spot next to him. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up looking in to that person's eyes. He wanted that person to be the last face he saw at night and the first one to see in the morning, knowing that seeing that face would make the hard day ahead a little easier. The only person Chouji thought could do this for him………was _her_. 'Saturday, I'll go see _her_…….. Saturday.' Chouji thought as he fell into a deep sleep………..thinking of _her_.


	3. Stripping Ain't Easy

-1**Stripping ain't easy**

"Hey Ino, your regular is here!" A white haired man yelled into the dressing room.

"Thanks Jiraiya, I'll be out in a minute." Ino yelled back at the door.

"Damn, this fool is in love ain't he?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, he's been coming like crazy for the past month. I'm not complaining girl, he's giving me rent money for the month." Ino laughed.

It's just a normal night for Ino at _Hidden Leaf XXX. _Ino and the other strippers were getting ready for the long night ahead.

"I'm want this night to be over fast, these heels kill my feet." a blue haired stripper said.

"Hinata, you've been stripping for how long?" Temari asked.

"about…….. A year now." Hinata said softly.

"Then, your feet should be used to it. I've been stripping for 4 years now and I could run a mile in these heels." Temari replied confidently.

"Temari, how much you think your going to make tonight?" Ino asked.

"hmm, I don't know. I think I'm going to have to pickpocket some of the drunk one's because I really haven't been getting that much." Temari smirked.

"The freaks seem to pay me a lot. They love it when I whip them." Hinata said.

"Uh…………..I'm going to forget you said that Hinata. What about you, Ino?" Temari asked.

"I get paid good because of my regular, but I ain't making enough and it seems wrong to pickpocket." Ino replied.

"Girl, I was able to buy me a new bag because of my skills, you gotta do whatever it takes to get that money." Temari smiled.

Ino laughed and finished getting ready. She went out into the main part of the club to meet her regular. Ino wore a black bra with a matching thong.

"Hey Ino, you looking good tonight." said Jiraiya.

"Why thank you Jiraiya, now where is my regular at?" Ino replied.

"He's waiting in a private room." Jiraiya motioned Ino to follow.

He led her to one of the rooms in the back of the V.I.P.

"Well, this is the room, I gotta get back to the front, see you later." Jiraiya said as he walked off.

"See ya Jiraiya." Ino replied as she walked in the room.

The room had a half empty bottle of Evergreen and there was a man with long black hair in a white shirt, with black pants, and black and white shoes, he looked up to see Ino standing at the door.

"Oh, Angel your finally here, I've been waiting." The man stumbled over to Ino and gave her a hug.

"Hey Neji, I missed you, are you ready for some fun?" Ino said seductively.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his hand and took him over to the couch. She sat him down, went behind the bar and cut on some music. It was Plies ft Akon Hypnotized. She hopped onto the stage and started dancing. Neji couldn't take his eyes off her, he loved the way her body moved with the beat.

_You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and  
Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down  
You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and  
Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down_

Ino began grinding the pole, she looked into Neji's eyes as she went up and down. Her eyes filled with innocence and lust.

_  
It's two o'clock in the mo'nin', I'm 'gnaced up and I'm ho'ny  
All I need now is some moanin', that pussy got me zonin'  
Her vibe tell me she want it, she got to fuck how she on me  
I got her now 'cause she jonin', I know in the panties she foamin'  
I locked eyes on that monkey, I know she wet 'cause she told me  
That ass on her she pokin', every nigga in here scopin'  
I see me up in her pokin', she bent over and I'm strokin'  
Her cheeks spread wide open, I'm beatin' it and I'm focused_

Ino removed her bra revealing her supple breast and went over to Neji and sat in his lap. She began to lick his neck, he moaned as she did this.

"Do you like that Neji?" Ino said softly.

Neji couldn't speak he just nodded. Ino felt the bulge coming from his pants, she began grinding on it.

"Angel!" Neji said as the wave of pleasure was flowing throughout him.

Ino got off of Neji, took her hand and began massaging the buldge Neji grunted as her hand went up and down.

_You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and  
Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down  
You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' body rollin' 'round and  
Round, that booty keep bumpin', titties just bouncin', up and down  
(Now do it some mo') Just like that  
(Just do it some mo') Yes just like that  
(Girl do it some mo') Now shake that ass  
And make a nigga like me spend that cash  
(Now do it some mo') Just like that  
(Just do it some mo') Yes just like that  
(Girl do it some mo') Now shake that ass  
And make a nigga like me spend that cash_

Ino unzipped his pants and pulled his member out. She began stroking it slow at first, then started to pick up speed. Neji moaned as she did this.

"I…..want to…..make you feel…..good too." Neji said.

Neji took his hand and began massaging Ino's breast, she let out a soft moan. He took his other hand went in between her legs. She gasped when he stuck his hand there.

"Oh, Neji…" Ino moaned.

Neji could feel the wetness forming in between her legs.

_She bad as hell and she swole, I'm tryna play in her hole  
Lil' mama a dime she cold, I fuck her once and she so'  
I want her naked no clothes, I'm in the private shows  
No limit anything goes, I'mma let her ride me her toes  
Just stand in front of me and pose, you touch mine I touch yours  
To get her sprung is my goal, first time I seen her I froze  
I had to get her she know, she bucked it then she fold  
'Cause I'm too real and she knows, she want the goon and it shows_

Neji moved his finger around the fold, getting Ino wetter and wetter.

"Neji……that feels……so good." Ino said as she continued to stroke him.

That sent Neji over the edge.

"Angel…..I'm……." Neji released all over Ino's hand.

Ino released his throbbing member from her hand and licked off his warm mess. Neji pulled out his wallet and handed Ino some money. He was drunk so he just grabbed all the money in his wallet and gave it to her. Ino counted the money, it was $250 in all. Ino got off the couch, and put her bra back on.

"I had a great time but it's time for me to go." Ino began walking towards the door when Neji called to her.

"Angel wait!" Neji yelled.

Ino stopped and turned around. Neji got off the couch and stumbled over to her, he put his arms embraced her.

"I…..want you to marry me." Neji said drunkenly.

Ino just thought it was the alcohol talking so she paid no mind to it. She pulled away from him.

"You ask that every time we do this and you know my answer." Ino said sweetly.

"Now I got to go, but I'll see you next week." Ino kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Neji stood with a blank expression on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the night, Ino counted up all her money.

"So Ino, how much did you make?" Temari asked.

Ino let out a sigh.

"I only made $400 tonight." Ino replied.

"Damn, I feel sorry for you girl."

"And I got some of this from Neji alone." Ino added.

'I don't know what I'm gonna do.' Ino thought.

Ino packed up her things, put on her street clothes and got ready to leave.

"So what you doing for the rest of the night?" Temari asked as they walked to their cars.

"I'm going to get my girl and were gonna go home to sleep." Ino smiled.

"Well, just call me when you get home Ino."

"Ok, Temari, see you tomorrow." Ino went to her car.

When she got in, she pulled out her cell phone and called someone.

"Hey" Ino said.

"Hey, how you doing?" The other person replied.

"I'm fine I just got off work and I'm on my way to pick her up."

"Ok, I'll have her ready."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Ino started her car and was on her way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Ino pulled up to a small white house. She got out the car, went to the house and knocked on the door. A women opened the door. Ino walked in, and the women took her to the living room, the house was big on the inside. They walked into the living room that had antique furniture but was still useable and a big screen TV with a liquor cabinet right beside it with a few shot glasses on top. Ino and the women began talking.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey, Mom"

"How was work?" Ino's mom asked.

"It was……eventful." Ino replied.

"How much did you make?"

"Not enough to cover the rent this month."

"I told you that you can move back with us we can take care of you until you can get on your feet."

Ino sighed. " Mom I told you I can't, dad wouldn't allow it and I have to try to make it work but thanks anyway."

"Are you sure baby? If you need some money I can loan it to you."

"Mom I'll be fine I can manage. Now where's my girl?"

"Wait here, I'll go get her."

Ino's mom went into a back room of the house, she came back and had a little girl in her arms. She was about four years old, had tanned skin, long hair down her back like Ino, but her hair wasn't blonde it was black

"Moshi….." Ino smiled.

"She went to sleep about a hour ago." Ino's Mom told her.

The little girl began to wake up.

"Mommy?" Moshi said wearily.

"Yes Moshi?" Ino said softly.

"Memaw and me watched spongebob and ate watermelon."

"Watermelon? Did you save me any?" Ino asked playfully.

"Sorry we ates it all." Moshi smiled.

"Aww I wanted some."

Ino grabbed Moshi from her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

"Say bye to Memaw."

"Bye Memaw." Moshi smiled at Ino's mom.

"Bye Moshi. I'll see you later."

Ino put Moshi down and let her hug her mom. They walked to the door, Moshi put on her shoes, and they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later, Ino pulled into an apartment complex, it had two floors top and bottom.

Ino and Moshi got out the car and went to their apartment. Ino got to her door, and unlocked it. Ino was about to walk in when a large figure came from the shadows.

"Hey Angel" the figure said.

"Who's there? Moshi get inside honey." Ino rushed her daughter into the door and shut it slightly. The figure came under the light outside of her house it was Neji.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Ino looked confused.

"I followed you home to make sure you were safe."

"What? You've been following me home?" Ino was a little worried.

"Yeah, to make sure you're safe." Neji grinned.

"Well, I don't need you to look over me ok now get away from my home."

Neji stared at her. "No, I came here to tell you how I feel. I love you, I want you to marry me."

"I have told you I'm not getting married to you."

"But, at the club we have that vibe." Neji was confused.

"What we have at the club is nothing I do that to every man that comes in."

"Well, I want to make you mine, mine and mines alone."

"No, go away." Ino was about to walk inside when Neji grabbed her arm.

"Well, lets fuck right here, right now." Neji pulled Ino to him and grabbed her ass.

Ino jerked away from him. "You crazy, my daughter's inside now go home."

"Well she can get some too." Neji smiled.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!!!" Ino yelled as loud as she could.

"Shut up bitch." Neji slapped her.

Ino fell to the ground, and Neji picked her up.

"I want sex now." He began fondling her breast as she tried to resist.

"NO!" Ino grabbed something from her pocket.

It was pepper spray, she sprayed as much as she could into Neji's eyes. He began to scream in pain, and released his grip on her, and falling to the ground. Ino ran into her apartment and locked the door. Neji got up and began beating and banging on her door.

"ANGEL! DON'T DENY OUR LOVE, ANGEL PLEASE I NEED YOU!!!" Neji yelled as loud as he could.

Ino pulled out her phone and was about to call the police when the banging stopped and she heard siren from afar. She looked out her window to see Neji running down the street holding his face tripping every few feet. Ino went over to her couch and fell down onto and began crying thinking about what would've happen if he would have got hold of her or Moshi.

Ino was scared, this seemed to happened to only her. Why was she always tormented? Why did live such a fucked up life? Why was she living this life? Why not leave? Why not search for a new beginning? Ino thought about all this but couldn't come up with answers. Tears of pain rolling down her face. She needed help, she wanted someone to take her away from all this, to a better life for her and Moshi. While Ino was lost in her thoughts, Moshi came into the living room and climbed into her lap.

"Mommy, Why are you crying?" Moshi was confused.

"Oh, Moshi………" Ino looked at her beautiful daughter with joy.

"I'm going to help make the tears go away mommy." Moshi gave Ino a big hug.

Ino embraced Moshi as if this would be the last time she would see her. Ino's life was hard and she had to make it work for her sake…….and for Moshi's.

**A/N: Sorry that took so long i got sick real bad that i almost fainted but im getting better, this chapters done so im going to start working on Untold Desires Chap. now so keep a look out for that Read and Review.**


	4. An Eventful Saturday

-1_**An Eventful Saturday**_

Beep……..Beep……….Beep

The alarm clock woke Chouji from his sleep. He stretched and looked around. The sun was beaming through the window, it was a beautiful day.

'Today's the day' Chouji thought.

It was Saturday, and he had a lot on his mind. Chouji got out of the bed and went to shower. He got undressed, turned on the water, and got in, the cold water woke him out his sluggish feel before it started to get warm. He needed to be focused for today, this was big for Chouji, He had never did anything like this. This would be something the old Chouji would never do.

'I wonder what she will think when I tell I love her. What if she laughs in my face? What if she thinks I'm a crazy stalker? Maybe I shouldn't go through with this…….' Chouji battled with his thoughts.

--

"Mommy, wake up." Moshi said as she shook Ino.

Ino quickly shot up and looked around.

"What's wrong mommy, you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok now. How about I fix you some breakfast?"

"O.k. mommy how about I help?" Moshi smiled.

"Sure, you can help mommy what you want?" Ino asked as she got off the couch.

"Pancakes, and some eggs."

"Ok then that's what we'll have."

Ino tried her best to push last night out of her mind. She was glad the neither her or Moshi was harmed. If she didn't have that pepper spray anything could've happened.

'Maybe I could take Moshi to the park before I have to go to work.' Ino thought as her and Moshi made breakfast.

Any other time Ino would've called in about something like this but she had to go, she needed the money.

--

'Ain't shit on T.V.' Chouji thought as he flipped through the channels.

He had been sitting there all day, it was his day off and he didn't have anything to do until tonight.

'Maybe, I should go ahead to the club. Then I would look like a stalker, but I cant just wait.' a knock on the door snapped Chouji from his thoughts.

"Chouji you in there? Open the door already!" Shikamaru yelled.

When Chouji opened the door Shikamaru and company stormed in. Shikamaru and Kankuro sat on the couch, Naruto and Kiba went towards Chouji's fridge.

"Yeah come on in and fuck up my apartment I don't mind." Chouji said.

"What's up with you? We just came by to see if you wanted to go to a bar with us tonight." Shika asked.

"Not tonight guys……I got some things I have to take care of." Chouji replied.

Naruto lifted his head from the fridge "Chouji what's up with you? You've been acting strange ever since that night at the club. Did something happen between you and that stripper what was her name? Temari?"

"No it was Ino." Chouji answered.

"Aww, our little boy has a crush on a stripper." Kiba laughed.

"No it's nothing like that."

"Are you sure? Because you don't want to be in love with a stripper." Kankuro said.

"Why not?" Chouji asked.

"They are only after one thing and that is your money. They'll say they love you and then when your asleep the take all the money you got."

"Yeah, strippers are nothing but whores." Naruto said.

"Y'all talking crazy I don't love a stripper, but y'all got to go, I got things I have to do." Chouji said.

Everyone headed for the door. Chouji was pushing all of them out, he wanted them gone now.

"So when you finish doing what you doing you want to hang with us then?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, now I'll see you guys later." Chouji slammed the door.

"That was weird." Shika said.

"Yeah, he hasn't been acting right. I hope he's ok." Kankuro replied.

--

It was about 11 o'clock when Chouji left for the club. He had battled with his thoughts ever since his friends left and Chouji's mind was still in a heated argument.

'Maybe they're right she might just be a whore……… No stop thinking that there's something about her…….she's different from the others. Well, there's only one way to know.'

--

It was time for Ino to go to work and she was running a little late. Ino had forgot she had to work and after what happened she really didn't want to.

"Do you have to go to work?" Moshi asked Ino.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could spend time with you tonight." Ino replied.

"What are we doing tomorrow mommy?"

"Hmm, want to go get some ice cream tomorrow?"

"Yay, thank you mommy." Moshi smiled.

Ino pulled up to her mom's and let Moshi out.

"Alright now, I have to go I'll be back for you later." Ino gave her a kiss.

"Bye Mommy I love you."

"I love you too."

Moshi got out the car and went up to the house. Ino waited until she was inside to pull off, as Ino drove she was deep inside her thoughts.

'I wonder if Neji will be there? If he is I'll tell Jiraiya and he'll be arrested on the spot. I know Jiraiya will look out for me.' Her mind was finally at ease for now.

--

When Ino arrived at the club, the guard behind the club told her to go to the bosses office. Ino wondered why he wanted to see her, but thought nothing of it. When she got to his office, she knocked on the door and it slowly opened. Ino stepped in and the door slowly closed behind her. The room had dim lighting and there was a husky man sitting in a desk, his face hidden in the darkness and all you could see is his big hairy hands on the desk.

"Ah Ino how are you?" a deep voice asked.

"Just fine sir. Did you want to see me?" Ino replied.

"As you know Neji Hyuuga is one of our most valued customers and we do all we can to make sure he's taken care of."

Ino nodded.

"…..so that is why I'm going to have to fire you."

--

Chouji pulled into the parking lot and sat in his car, this was the moment of truth. He couldn't back out now. He got out of the car and entered the club. He looked around but did not see the women he was pursuing. He saw the white haired guy from before and decided to ask him.

"Hey sir." Chouji said.

"Yeah what is it?" Jiraiya replied.

"Is Angel working today?"

"I think so, why?"

"Can I have a private dance?" Chouji pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

Jiraiya took the money "Right this way sir."

--

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was getting fired just for defending her and her child.

"What why?" Ino asked.

"Well we have to look out for the clubs best interest I'm sorry."

"He attacked me and my child I was only doing what a parent would do."

"I'm sorry Ino." The man leaned back in his chair.

A guard enter the room and walked over to the boss. He had whispered something in his ear.

"Ok thank you." The man told the guard.

"Ino you have a customer and after you finish clean out your locker and thanks for your services."  
Ino walked to the door and was let out by a guard. She felt sick to her stomach, how was she gonna pay for Moshi's birthday, and the bills? She went to the dressing room and prepared for her last dance.

--

Chouji sat in the room awaiting her entrance. He wanted to tell her as soon as she got into the room. He couldn't wait, he had to tell her his feelings. He heard the door open, it was her. Ino didn't speak, she just went behind the bar, cut on the music and began to dance.

'Is this the same person?' Chouji thought as he watched her dance.

"Angel is there something wrong?" Chouji asked.

Ino looked up and remembered who it was. That innocent man who had been so kind to her that day.

"I'm sorry I-" Ino had tears running down her face.

She hopped off the stage and ran out the room. Chouji was confused about what happen. He had to talk to her and find out what was wrong.

--

Ino sat there and cleaned out her locker and cried. She didn't know how her and Moshi was gonna get by. There was no other job out there she could do. Ino finished cleaning out her locker and proceeded to the exit. Ino walked to her not knowing how to tell her mother the news.

"Angel…" A voice called.

Ino looked up to see Chouji. Chouji walked towards her and she began to slowly back away.

"What do you want?" Ino asked.

"I wanted to know what was wrong you ran out crying I was worried." Chouji replied.

"Well….it nothing you should worry about."

"But I am, now tell me what wrong."

Ino dropped her bag. "I just got fired from here and now I don't know how I'm going to get by."

Ino eyes started to water up. "Every time I try to get ahead I get knocked back……"

"Ino…….." Chouji felt sorry for her.

Chouji went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ino didn't know what to do, it felt nice in his arms but that wasn't going to help her with her problem.

"I got an idea come be a waiter at the Redwave Restaurant." Chouji said.

"I don't know anything about that." Ino replied.

"They'll teach you and plus I can pull some strings and get you hired no problem and Ill help you with any problems you have."

"Really?"

"Yeah so how about it?"

"I would love that. Thank you." Ino planted a kiss on Chouji's cheek.

"Just be at the Restaurant on Monday ok?" Chouji told her.

"Ok I will and thank you." Ino got into her car. She felt this was the first step in the right direction.

Chouji watched as she drove off, he felt good that he could help her in her time of need.

Chouji went and got into his car.

"This is bad." Naruto said.

"Yeah we got to break those two up no matter what it takes." Kiba replied.

Naruto and company had saw the entire thing. They had some plans for Ino. Monday would be the first and last day for Ino at Redwave.

A/N-Sorry this update took so long to all the readers thank you for waiting for this and I promise the next update wont take 100 years. Review plz.


	5. A New Beginning

-1A New Beginning

Beep………..Beep………….Beep The alarm clock screamed early in the morning. Chouji awoke from his sleep.

'Ugh, another Monday.' Chouji thought as he pulled his body out of bed to get ready for work.

'Today's the day Ino is supposed to come apply. I hope she takes my offer.' Chouji thought as he stepped into the shower.

He turned on the water and the cold water shot out, sending him into a mild shock but awaking him from his drowsy state. The water quickly heated up and Chouji turned the water head on his head to wash his hair. As the water drenched his head he began to think about Saturday night. How she was so sad and seemed so helpless, it made him feel good that he was helping her.

Chouji finished his shower and began to get ready for work.

'I wonder what Naruto and the guys did over the weekend. I hope they like Ino, after all we might all be working together.'

--

"Mommy wake up!" Moshi yelled.

"Hmm what is it?" Ino lifted her head from her pillow.

"It's time to take me to school!" Moshi smiled.

"Oh No!" Ino hopped quickly out the bed and began going through her closet to find something to wear.

"Mommy I'm ready see?" Moshi had her clothes on and her lunch packed.

Ino smiled. "That's nice Moshi, go watch some cartoons while I get ready."

"You need me to help?" Moshi smiled.

"No I'll be fine. Now go."

Moshi ran out the room and into the living room. Ino ran into the bathroom an turned on the water to let it get warm, she ran back into her room and began looking for some clothes to wear. She finally chose a dress shirt and a business skirt. She was applying for a new job so she had to look her best.

'I really hope I get this job. Moshi and I need this.' Ino thought as she situated everything for the day.

'Now time to get ready.' Ino ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

The water was warm and inviting as it caressed her body. She thought about Saturday it really was a life changing day. She got fired and really didn't have any other options, until he came offering a fresh start. Ino felt blessed that he would give her a job and help her in her crisis.

'I really have to thank Chouji when I see him again.' Ino thought as she finished her shower. She hopped out and quickly dried off because she was really in a hurry.

"Mommy why are you so slow today?" Moshi asked.

"Mommy not slow its just that she doesn't like getting up in the mornings." Ino replied.

"Well maybe you should start and stop being like a vampire." Moshi laughed.

"Yeah ok whatever you say. Make sure you have everything for school." Ino said as she ironed her clothes.

Ino finished getting ready and looked herself over in the mirror. She made sure there were no loose ends.

"Moshi how do I look?" Ino asked.

Moshi ran into the room and looked her mom over. "You look pretty mommy. Why are you dressed up?"  
"Mommy is applying for a job as a waitress at a restaurant."

"Well your gonna be late for applying if you don't hurry. Lets go." Moshi ordered.

"Ok Ok." Ino laughed.

Ino grabbed her keys and they left the apartment.

--

Ino arrived at Moshi's school a few minutes before the first bell.

"Alright now hurry you don't want to be late for class." Ino told Moshi.

"No mommy don't you be late." Moshi smiled.

"Grandma is coming to pick you up so ill see you later." Ino gave Moshi a kiss.

"Bye Mommy." Moshi hopped out the car and ran to the school building.

'I might as well go and apply now.' Ino pulled away from the school and made her way to the Resturant.

--

"Chouji table 2 ordered two scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and the pancake special and table 5 ordered 4 pancakes, and a steak biscuit. Hurry up its getting to be a drag out there." Shikamaru told Chouji.

"Yeah yeah I'm going as fast as I can." Chouji replied going from stove to stove doing all the orders at one time.

Usually he could do this in no time with his eyes close, but today his mind was diverted.

'I wonder if she's gonna show up.' Chouji thought as he ran back and forth.

"Were short waitresses today and the breakfast rush is killing me." Naruto said as he stretched.

"Well were just gonna have to suck it up and do our best." Kankuro replied.

"I know but we could use some extra help." Kiba told them.

'Well isn't that ironic we need help and I have someone possibly coming. They'll have to hire her now.' Chouji smiled.

"What are you smiling at? Get your ass in gear and finish these orders!" Kiba yelled.

"Don't worry about me. Go bust some tables boy."

--

Ino pulled into the parking lot of The Red Waves Resturant.

'Wow there's more people here than at the club.' Ino thought as she watched the mass groups of people enter and exit.

'I hope I do good on the interview.' Ino got out of the car and walked into the Resturant.

When she got there it was a line of people waiting to be seated.

'I might as well go ahead and ask for him.' Ino walked to the front of the line.

Ino saw that the man working on seating people was kind of lazy.

"Excuse me?" Ino said to get the mans attention.

"Yeah what is it lady?" Shikamaru replied.

"Is a Chouji working today?"

"Yeah why?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well he said I could come here to apply for a job as a waitress and I wanted to talk to him real quick."

"Well he's busy at the moment."

"Could you please get him I really need to talk to him."

"Ugh I guess so." Shikamaru walked back to the kitchen.

"Chouji?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Yeah Shik?" Chouji replied.

"There's some girl here to see you. Says you said that she could apply for a job."

"Tell her ill be there in a minute."

"Alright." Shikamaru walked back to the main entrance.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"He'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you."

"Eh, sure."

After a few minutes Chouji exited the kitchen and went to front. Ino was sitting in a chair.

"Ino?"

"Chouji. How are you?" Ino got up and gave him a hug.

"Fine. I'm glad you showed. Are you ready for the interview."

"Yeah I really hope I get it."

"Don't worry you will. Were short some waiters so they'll have to hire you. That guy that was in the front is doing your interview."

"Thank you for helping me Chouji I really appreciate this."

"No problem go ahead and sit at an empty table I'll have him come over to start the interview."

"Alright."

Ino went to an empty table. She watched as Chouji went back over and told Shika to go do the interview. Shika reached under his stand and grabbed an application. He made his way over to Ino.

"Hi I'm Shikamaru and I will be interviewing you today." Shika said in a lazy tone.

"Hello I'm Ino, nice to meet you."

'This is that stripper. I don't know why I didn't see it before.' Shikamaru thought.

"Well here fill out this application." Shika handed her the application and a pen.

"Ok." Ino began filling it out.

'Alright, name, age, sex…………..' Ino went carefully on the application to not make any mistakes.

After a few minutes she was finally done.

"Done." Ino handed the application back to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked from the application to Ino.

"Alright you're hired. When can you start?" Shika asked.

"I can start as soon as possible." Ino replied.

"Alright get to work." Shika got up.

"What?" Ino was confused.

"Your on the clock as of now get to work."

A/N: Finished finally. Well I hope you all enjoy it. Untold desires will be updated soon so look out for that. Plz Review.

Chubby


	6. On The Clock

-1_**On The Clock**_

"Wait Shikamaru!" Ino caught up with him.

"Yeah what is it?" Shika replied.

"You want me to start now?"

"Yeah. That was the point of me saying get to work."

"Don't I need a uniform or something?"

"Yeah but were really packed to go through all the formal shit. So just work in that you'll be fine, you will be working in the non smoking section of the restaurant. Now get to work before your first day is your last day." Shikamaru walked back to the front and began seating more people.

Ino decided to go to the kitchen and find a pen and pad. She walked into the kitchen and right at the door was a spot for waiters. It had aprons and a bin with pens and pads neatly arranged to begin each day. Ino put an apron on, grabbed a pen and a pad and went to the area she was working.

'Ok time to work. I hope I don't mess up.' Ino thought as she walked.

When she arrived at her section it was 12 different booths and there were only 2 waiters in that area. Ino was confused on what booths to work since Shikamaru just threw her into it. Ino decided to ask on of the waiters working in that area.

"Excuse me." Ino tapped on of the waiters on the shoulder.

"Oh hey. What do you need?" The waiter asked.

"Well I'm new here and Shikamaru didn't tell me which tables I'd be working so do you know?" Ino replied.

"Yeah he did the same to us. Just take the four booths in the back." The waiter pointed to her spot.

"Alright thank you."

"No problem." The waiter quickly made his way to the kitchen.

'Ok this should be easy' Ino thought as she made her way to the table. There was an old man and lady reading over the menu.

"Hi I'm Ino, I'll be your waiter today. What will you be having?" Ino asked in a polite tone.

"We'll have 2 of the breakfast combos with a water and ice tea." The Man replied.

"Ok is that all?" Ino asked as she finished writing the order.

"Yes Ma'am." The Lady replied.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok thank you."

Ino went back into the kitchen to give the order to the chef.

'Now which chef do I give the order to?' Ino thought as she looked at all the chefs. She spotted Chouji cooking so she decided to give it to him.

"Hey Chouji." Ino said.

Chouji turned from the stove to see Ino.

"Oh hey Ino. I see you got the job. How you liking it so far?" Chouji asked.

"Good, all of the customers are nice. Its really fun." Ino replied.

"Do you know who I give my order to?" Ino handed the order to Chouji.

"Well you can give them to anyone of the Chefs that isn't too busy. I'll be able to take them."

"Really, Thanks Chouji I appreciate your help." Ino smiled.

"No problem. Well we better get back to work."

"Yeah your right I still got orders to fill." Ino ran out of the kitchen and back to her section.

'She's so beautiful. Maybe I should ask her out after work.' Chouji thought as he watched her leave.

"Chouji what are you doing! Your burning the food!" Kiba yelled.

Chouji was knocked from his thoughts to see a small flame coming from the stove.

"I got it! I got it!" Chouji replied as he managed to make the flame go down.

"You should pay attention to your work." Naruto said.

"I'm doing my job, you guys do yours alright." Chouji said as he finished.

"Order Up!" Chouji said as he sat the food on the counter.

--

It was finally break time and Naruto and the guys were out back hanging out.

"Today has been hell. I wonder where Chouji is?" Kankuro asked.

"He's probably talking to that new waitress." Naruto replied.

"I think she's hot and nice too." Kiba said.  
"You guys are idiots. How troublesome. That's the stripper from that club. I didn't really notice it until I really looked at her." Shikamaru told them.

"Well I'll be damn. Wait, why are you calling us idiots? You're the one who hired her." Kiba said.

"Well now we have to figure out how to get rid of her." Shikamaru replied.

--

Inside, Chouji and Ino were sitting in a booth talking.

"So how have you been liking the place so far?" Chouji asked.

"It's been different. Its better than the strip club. It'll take some getting use to but I like it here." Ino smiled.

"What was it like working in the strip club?"

"One word: dirty." Ino smile faded.

"I didn't mean to bring it up. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No it's ok I'm fine."

"That's good, you should come hang out with me and meet some of the people that work here."

"That should be fun. Lets go."

Chouji motioned Ino to follow him to the back. They went through the kitchen and made there way to the outside ally behind the restaurant. There Shikamaru and the others were hanging out.

"Hey guys." Chouji said.

"Hey Chouji how's it going?" Shikamaru replied.

"I been doing fine. Let me introduce you to our new waitress. This is Ino." Chouji announced.

"Hi." Ino waved.

"Ino this is Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, and you should know Shikamaru."

"Hey." Naruto, Kankuro, and Kiba said in unison.

"You've been doing good your first day." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you I'm glad to be working here." Ino replied.

"So what did you use to do before you came here." Kiba asked.

"She was a waiter for a different restaurant. I had met her there and told her this place paid better than the other restaurant so she decided to come here." Chouji replied quickly.

"Yeah. Chouji and I had been talking about me coming here for a while so I finally decided to take him up on his offer." Ino added.

"Hmm. Well it's good to have you here." Naruto said.

"Thanks."

"Well breaks over time to get to work. Lets go monkeys." Kankuro said.

All of them walked in and began their jobs.

--

The 3:00 rush was crazy for Ino. There were a lot of people constantly filling the booths. She thought she would never get a second to break.

'I'm glad I can stay on my feet in these heels for a long time. Being a stripper doesn't have all bad qualities.' Ino thought as she took the food to the booth.

"Here's your order. Enjoy." Ino said as she handed out the food.

"Thank you." the group replied.

Ino went back into the kitchen and to get the order for the next booth.

"Chouji is my other order ready?" Ino asked.

"Yeah almost." Chouji replied.

"There is a lot of people here now. What's going on?"

"It's a special we have going on, but you can only get it from 3 to 5 so it's constantly packed."

"As fast as I clean the tables, the faster people fills them up."

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." Chouji said as he handed Ino the food.

"Thanks Chouji." Ino smiled.

'She has such a beautiful smile.' Chouji thought as he looked into her eyes.

"No Problem." Chouji smiled back.

"Well here I go." Ino grabbed the plates and took them to the customers.

"Naruto come here." Kiba called.

"Yeah Kiba what is it? Hurry up I got get this food out." Naruto replied.

"Ino's gonna have a perfect day we can't let that happen. Trip her up the next time you see her walk by."

"Sure I can do that. I give this order to the customers now." Naruto walked out the kitchen going to serve the food.

--

"I got a big order here Chouji." Ino said as she handed him the paper.

"Damn, alright it'll be ready in a minute." Chouji said as he turned around and began cooking.

'Here's my chance.' Naruto thought as he saw Ino giving Chouji the order.

A few minutes later, Ino was carrying two trays of food both heavily filled with food. Ino manage to make it to the kitchen door.

'I think I'm doing good so far.' Ino thought as she carried the food.

At that point Naruto walked past Ino bumping Ino with his shoulder. Ino fell back and a big crash echo through the restaurant all the people stop to look and see what had happened, food and glass was scattered everywhere.

"I'm sorry Ino are you okay?" Naruto asked in the back of his mind laughing at the mess he had caused.

"I'm fine Naruto thanks for helping me." Ino replied.

'that was intentional, it wasn't no accident.' Ino thought as she brushed herself off.

"I guess I should watch where I'm going."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Ino smiled.

"You go ahead I'll clean this mess up." Naruto smiled back.

"Ok thanks." Ino walked back to the kitchen.

"Whore." Naruto said under his breath.

--

"Whew, I'm glad it's closing time. What about you Ino?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah I want to get home. My feet are killing me." Ino replied.

"Yeah that'll happen." Chouji laughed.

"Well I'll be going. See you." Ino waved and proceeded to the door.

"Yeah……Bye." Chouji began going back to the kitchen

'Stupid walk with her to her car. Go. Go. Go.' Chouji thoughts were ordering him to pursue Ino.

"Hey Ino can I walk your car,-I mean can I walk you to your car?" Chouji asked.

"sure." Ino laughed.

Chouji held the door for Ino.

"So do you like this job?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah. I mean it kills my feet more than the stripper stage did, but it's a clean start." Ino replied.

"That's nice."

"Chouji I want to thank you."

"For what?" Chouji had a confused look on his face.

"For covering for me when they asked what I use to do. You didn't have to." Ino smiled.

"Well no one has to know about your past except you. You can keep it to yourself, its no ones place to know about your business."

"Your too sweet." Ino smiled.

"Well here's your car."

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." Chouji began walking back to the restaurant.

'Dummy ask her out, do it, do it, do it!' Chouji thoughts screamed at him.

"Uh Ino?" Chouji said nervously.

"Yeah what is it?" Ino asked.

"I-I was wondering if you wasn't busy……on Saturday……… maybe me and you could…. do something?"

"Sure I would love to. Here's my number just call me we can talk about it." Ino wrote her number on his hand.

"Right…….I'll call." Chouji said.

"Alright then bye." Ino got in her car.

"Bye." Chouji began walking back to the restaurant.

'I did it…..I was able to ask her out.' Chouji smiled as he looked as his hand.

--

"You made that bitch have a big mess good going." Kiba said as he high 5ed Naruto.

"Yeah but that isn't gonna get her fired." Kankuro told them.

"We have to think of something that will get her fired." Shikamaru said.

"It can't be that hard we just have to think." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry we have more than enough time to get that whore fired and away from our friend." Kiba said.

--

A/N: Well that's chapter 6. I'll have 7 and 8 up soon and the next chapter of Untold Desires. I'm also working on a Yuri and a Anko/Gai short story. So be sure to look out for that. Please Review

Chubby


	7. The First Date

-1**The First Date**

Chouji looked at his hand. He couldn't believe he had done it. He looked at each digit in disbelief.

'I can't believe she gave me her number. Should I call her now?' Chouji pondered as he walked around his apartment.

Chouji grabbed his cell phone and started dialing the number. As it was about to ring he quickly hung up.

'Come on I can do this.' Chouji sighed and dialed the number again.

He felt as though he was disarming a bomb and one wrong move would be the end.

Chouji hit the send button on his cell phone and it began ringing.

'Ok I can do this no problem.' Chouji thought as the phone rang.

--

Ino busted into the door of her apartment.

'Ugh, what a day my feet are killing me.' Ino thought as she dropped her body onto the couch and kicked off her shoes.

'And I thought stripping would kill your feet. That isn't nothing compared to this.' Ino rubbed her feet trying to relieve the pain.

"Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz" Ino's purse began vibrating.

'I wonder who it could be?' Ino thought as she went through her purse to find the phone.

It was a number she hadn't seen before.

'Better answer it.' Ino thought as she flipped it open.

"Hello?" Ino said politely.

"Hey Ino, it's Chouji."

"Do you know what time it is I was trying to get some sleep. Gosh!" Ino said playfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Chouji replied quickly.

"Ha ha, relax Chouji, I was only joking so what's up?"

"Oh, well nothing really sitting here, I wanted to see if you made it home safely."

"Your so sweet. Yes I'm fine."

"That's good. So what do you think about your first day?"

"It was alright until the big mess made with all that food."

"It's fine. Not everyone has a perfect first day."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that he might have did it on purpose."

"What? That doesn't sound like Naruto. He just very clumsy. Like this one time when we were younger he climbed a tree and ended up being hung by his underwear."

"Ouch that had to hurt." Ino giggled.

"Yeah he had got splinter all in his ass and on his…….yeah it was really painful for him."

"Damn that sucks."

"Ino are you doing anything Friday night?"

"I don't think so why?"

"Well, I was cooking dinner and was wondering if you would join me?"

"Yeah that sounds wonderful."

"Great I'll give you directions tomorrow."

"Alright then. Bye."

"Bye." Chouji hung up the phone and looked around the apartment.

'This place looks like Naruto's with the exception of ramen cups.' Chouji thought as he looked over his mess of an apartment.

'Time to clean….' Chouji began picking up all his dirty clothes and other things laying around the floor.

--

_Tuesday_

"Order up!" Chouji yelled laying another plate of food out for a waiter to get.

"Got it!" Naruto yelled and ran to grab the food.

"Hey Naruto." Chouji stopped him.

"Yeah Chouji what's up?"

"Did you trip Ino up yesterday on purpose?"

"No that was a accident I really didn't mean to do that." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, alright then I was just wondering go ahead and deliver the order."

"You got it."

'That was a close one I almost got busted.' Naruto thought as he walked out of the kitchen.

--

"Here's another order Chouji." Ino handed Chouji the order.

"Alright. Here Ino this is for you." Chouji reached into his pocket and handed Ino a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Ino asked.

"It's the directions to my apartment."

"Alright cool, well we better get back to work." Ino smiled.

"Yeah. Got a lot of food to cook." Chouji wiped the sweat from his head.

'I wish I could just tell her how I feel.' Chouji thought as he watched Ino walk out of the kitchen.

--

"Break time finally." Chouji said as he stretched. He exited the kitchen and went into the restaurant, taking a small corner booth and began to eat his lunch.

"Hey Chouji." he looked up to see Ino standing there.

"Hey Ino."

"Can I join you for lunch?" Ino asked with a smile.

"Sure."

Ino sat across from him.

"So how's your day been going?" Chouji asked.

"It's been fun. I'm really beginning to like this job."

"That's nice. It's my day off tomorrow so I hope you can do it without me."

"Aww, but if your not here who will I talk to?" Ino pouted.

"Don't worry. You can get to know some of the other people around here. Most of everyone here is nice."

"Thanks Chouji. You always have sweet things to say."

"No problem." Chouji blushed and continued eating his lunch.

--

Meanwhile, Naruto and the gang were in the back ally of the restaurant doing what they normally do.

"Hey what are you guys doing Friday?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, nothing I guess. Probably just lay around the house. Why?" Shikamaru replied.

"Ya'll want to go out to drink?" Naruto asked them.

"Sure I'll go." Kiba replied.

"Me too I guess." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah I'm going." Kankuro agreed.

"Lets ask Chouji if he wants to go." Kiba told them.

"Forget it he in there having lunch with that hoe." Kankuro said.

"We need to get that bitch fired." Naruto stated.

"I don't know guys, I think we need to just let him be. I think she makes him happy. He really has changed don't you think?" Shikamaru told them.

"Shika your talking crazy. She's only pretending to be nice so that she can get into his wallet. She is a "_former" _stripper after all." Naruto replied.

"Well, lets ask him later." Shikamaru walked back into the restaurant.

--

_Wednesday_

"_Beep, Beep, Beep."_ Chouji's alarm clock screamed.

Chouji rose his head off his pillow. Today was his day off.

'I wonder if Ino will be alright without me?' Chouji thought as he pulled his body out of the bed.

Chouji went into the bathroom and started up the shower. He got in and the cold water woke him from his groggy state.

'I got to clean up more today. What a pain…….ah! I got to go to the store and get the food for the dinner Friday.' Chouji finished his shower and began to get ready.

--

'I wonder what I should make?' Chouji thought as he walked through the market trying to find something.

After a few minutes of searching, Chouji made his way to the meats. There were a lot of good choices but he stopped at the beef section.

'Maybe Ino will like steak.' Chouji picked up a pack of rib eye steaks.

Chouji then found himself in the wine section. He decided to get some wine as well, but he didn't know what kind to get.

'Hmm, this one looks good.' Chouji grabbed a bottle of _Cims de Porrera Classic._

'1998.……good year.' Chouji proceeded to the checkout.

--

"Order Up!" The Chef yelled. Ino grabbed the food and hurried out of the kitchen.

'Without Chouji being here it isn't that fun, but the others here are nice.' Ino thought as she hurried the food to the customer.

"Enjoy your food." Ino as she handed the customers their food.

Ino made her way back into the kitchen as she opened the door Naruto was coming out the same door. There was a loud crash and Naruto was covered in hot food and glass.

"Shit, it's hot ahh fuck." Naruto quickly jumped up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Ino yelled politely to Naruto.

'Hehe serves you right.' Ino thought as she continued into the kitchen.

--

'I think the apartments good….' Chouji thought as he fought to catch his breath. He had been cleaning every inch of his apartment ever since he got home from the market.

'I wonder what time it is?' Chouji looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 11pm.

'What? I wasted my day off cleaning….oh well it needed to be done.' Chouji threw he tired body onto the couch.

'I wonder what Ino is up to?' Chouji grabbed his phone and called her.

It rung twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" Ino said.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Chouji hey, I'm fine. How was your day off?"

"Boring how was work today anybody give you any shit?"

"It's was alright a little eventful but good."

"What happened?"

"I accidentally hit Naruto with the door and he spilled hot food on himself."

"What?" Chouji laughed.

"I said sorry to him. I hope he isn't mad at me."

"Don't worry I always told Shikamaru we should hire a monkey it would be cheaper than having Naruto there."

Ino laughed.

"Well I just called to see how your day was, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Chouji."

"Bye."

Chouji hung up the phone and began thinking of Naruto running to the bathroom in pain. Priceless.

--

"Who was that mommy?" Moshi asked.

"Nobody just one of mommy's friends." Ino replied.

"Was it your boyfriend?" Moshi smiled.

"No. He's just a friend, were having dinner Friday so your going to your grandma's."

"So he isn't your boyfriend yet your having dinner like he's your boyfriend?"

"Well yes…no….it's just that…….go to bed Moshi." Ino pointed to Moshi room.

"Ok, good night mommy." Moshi kissed Ino on the cheek and left.

'Chouji being my boyfriend, that's crazy. We're so different, but he is caring and sweet. He isn't like all the other men I've been involved with….' Ino became lost in her thoughts.

--

_Thursday_

"Order Up!" Chouji yelled cheerfully.

It was one day away from his date with Ino.

'I hope the date goes well tomorrow.' Chouji thought as he handed out the orders.

"Here's another order Chouji." Ino said as she handed him the paper.

"Alright give me a minute." Chouji replied.

"Oh, Chouji."

"Yeah?"

"What time do you want me to come over?" Ino asked.

"Uh, is 7 good for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I got the day off tomorrow so I just needed to know."

"Oh, alright."

"Well here's your order." Chouji handed Ino the food.

"Wow you working like a machine today." Ino joked.

"Well you learn to do things fast around here." Chouji laughed.

"Well I'll talk to you later." Ino made her way out to deliver her food.

--

'Closing time finally.' Chouji thought as wiped his forehead.

"Hey Chouji come here." Naruto yelled.

"Yeah Naruto, what's up?" Chouji replied.

"Me and the guys were going out to drink tomorrow you want to come?"

"Sorry I can't I'm got some other plans."

"What other plans could you possibly have?" Naruto frowned.

"Some things that are none of your business. I'll go drinking with you guys some other time I promise."

"Yeah alright." Naruto walked out of the kitchen.

'I know he's going to spend time with that whore. You can see it in his face.' Naruto thought.

--

"Hey guys." Naruto waved.

"What's up is Chouji going with us tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. He said he has some other plans." Naruto replied.

"What could be better than going out to drink?" Kiba asked.

"I think he's spending time with that whore Ino." Kankuro told them.

"I think so too." Naruto said.

"Well, if he wants to spend time with her let him. He's seems to be more confident with her around." Shikamaru announced.

"Shika why are you all of a sudden defending her?" Kiba asked.

"I think it's a drag, trying to separate our friend from her." Shika put his hands on his head.

"Lets steak out his place tomorrow and see what he's up to." Naruto said.

Everyone nodded.

--

_Friday_

"_BeepBeepBeepBeep_." Ino's alarm clock yelled.

"Moshi time to get up." Ino yelled as she stretched.

Ino got out the bed and made her way to the shower. She waited for the water to warm up before getting in.

'I got dinner with Chouji tonight. I need to find something to wear.' Ino thought as she washed herself.

--

Ino got out the shower and got ready to take Moshi to school.

"What are we doing when I get out of school mommy?" Moshi asked.

"You're going to help mommy get ready for dinner with her friend." Ino replied.

"When I will I get to meet this friend?" Moshi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know……Why you want to meet him?"

"To see if he acceptable. Can't have my mommy going with just anything."

"Oh Moshi." Ino laughed.

--

Chouji went into the restaurant smiling and greeting everyone.

'Today the day and she didn't cancel, It's really happening. I hope I don't mess anything up.' Chouji thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Chouji." Shikamaru waved.

"Hey Shika. How's it going?" Chouji replied.

"I'm good. You seem to be in a good mood what's up?"

"Nothing today's just a good day."

"Come on now, you can't fool me. We have been friends forever now what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just excited about something today."

"What?" Shika raised an eyebrow.

"I'm having dinner with a friend tonight."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes and no" Chouji said softly.

"Well, whatever I'll talk to you later."

"See you."

--

_5:00 PM_

"Finally." Chouji thought as he looked at the clock.

"Where you going Chouji?" Kiba asked.

"It's time for me to get off." Chouji replied.

"What you got planned to do?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing just going home and watching some TV I don't know. What's with the questions?"

"Nothing go watch your TV." Kiba told Chouji.

Chouji hurried out of the kitchen.

'If I hurry home I can get ready.' Chouji thought as he got into his car.

--

_6:30PM_

"What do you think of this one?" Ino came out in a dress.

"Hmm, that ones ugly. Next!" Moshi yelled.

'This girl is crazy. I've came out in 5 of my best dresses and she has turn them down I hope she likes this one' Ino thought as she changed.

"Ok Moshi. What about this one?" Ino came out.

"Hmm." Moshi looked at the dress.

"Turn around." Moshi ordered.

Ino did a full turn.

"Well what do you think?" Ino asked.

"Perfect." Moshi smiled.

"Alright lets go."

--

'Ah, I hope Ino likes this…..' Chouji thought as he cooked the food.

He ran back into the bedroom to finish laying out his clothes. He looked at the clock.

'Damn! I can't find anything to wear and she'll be here in a few minutes.'

Chouji ran back into the kitchen to finish the food.

--

Ino pulled up outside of Chouji's apartment complex.

'Well this is the place.' Ino thought as she looked from the paper to the apartments.

Ino got out the car and went to the apartments.

'Ok it's apartment T-10.' Ino got to the door and began to knock.

'That must be her. I hope I look nice.' Chouji thought as he gave himself a final look in the mirror. Chouji gave his apartment one final look as well.

Chouji went to answer the door. When he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well how do I look?" Ino asked.

"W-well you look…..beautiful." Chouji said.

Ino wore a tight black dress that cut off right above her knees with matching heels and the top left little to the imagination. It looked as though her breast were about to pop out.

"Really? Your too sweet. You look nice too." Ino smiled.

Chouji wore a button up shirt with black pants and matching shoes.

"Come in." Chouji said pointing into the apartment.

Ino stepped into the apartment. Chouji checked his nose for blood as he shut the door.

"Wow this is nice." Ino said as she looked around.

"Thanks." Chouji said as he stood there.

'What do I do now?' Chouji thought as he looked at her.

"You want to eat now?" Chouji said motioning to the table.

"Sure I am a little hungry." Ino replied.

Chouji pulled the chair out seating Ino. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of plates and glasses.

"So how long have you lived here?" Ino asked.

"For about 3 years now." Chouji replied as he put the food on the plates.

Chouji walked over and lit the candles that were on the tables, and went back quickly and grabbed the plates.

"Here you go." Chouji said as he laid down the plates.

"This looks delicious Chouji."

"Thanks it's Greek-Style-Rib-Eye-Steaks. A family recipe."

Chouji went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine.

"You also got some wine. What kind is it?" Ino asked looking at the bottle.

"_Cims de Porrera Classic._" Chouji said as he poured some in two glasses.

"What year?"

"1998."

"Nice."

'Well things to be going good so far.' Chouji thought as he sat down and began eating his food.

"So tell me about yourself." Ino asked.

"Well…….uh……I'm 21, my last name is Akimichi……um is there anything you want to know?"

"How long you be working at the Restaurant?"

"For a long time now…..I've lost count."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Chouji choked on a piece of steak when she said that. Chouji manage to swallow it down with some of the wine.

"Not at the moment."

"Aww, why not?"

"I guess they don't like chubby guys."

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Chouji asked.

"Nope, I have not had a boyfriend in a long time now."

"I don't see why not your beautiful, smart, and funny. You should have a lot of men after you."

"I didn't use to have the time for one and they all just wanted one thing from me." Ino said in a serious tone.

"Oh…." Chouji took a sip of wine.

--

"Then I got pushed face first into the cactus." Chouji said.

Ino held her side as she laughed. Both were a little drunk from the wine. They had kicked their shoes off and sat on the couch drinking the entire bottle.

"Why did you help me?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?" Chouji had a confused look.

"Well you got me a job, and I don't even know you like that."

"……..It's just that…….I saw someone in need, and I thought I could help."

"Well you are a sweet guy Chouji." Ino smiled and ran her hand along his cheek.

"…….Thanks." Chouji blushed.

"Well I should get going, it's getting late and Moshi is waiting for me." Ino said as she grabbed her heels and put them back on.

"Moshi is she a friend of yours?" Chouji asked.

"No, she my daughter." Ino said.

"You…….have a daughter?" Chouji was a little shocked.

"Yeah……she's my baby."

"There's a carnival tomorrow. I would like to take you and your daughter." Chouji said as he put his shoes back on.

"Hmm that should be fun. Moshi will like it. Ok I'll meet you up there say around noon?" Ino offered.

"Yeah that's fine. Let me walk you to your car."

--

Chouji stood with Ino at the door of her car.

"Well I did have fun." Ino said.

"Yeah me too. We need to do this again. Maybe next time you should bring Moshi she would like my food. You certainly did." Chouji replied.

"You are not like other guys."

"How is that?" Chouji said with a confused look.  
"Most of the time guys usually freak out when I tell them I have a daughter. They usually never talk to me again…."

"I don't see the problem with you having a daughter besides we work together if I stopped talking to you it would be weird."

"Yeah your right." Ino laughed.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Chouji." Ino gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"N-no Pro-blem." Chouji blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Ino got into the car and pulled off.

Chouji stood there in a dazed state.

'She kissed me…..I must be the luckiest guy in the world.' Chouji turned and went back to his apartment.

--

"See I knew he was spending time with that whore." Naruto said as they watched from afar.

"We need to get that bitch fired but how?" Kiba replied.

"She gonna steal all Chouji's money. We need to find a way to break them up." Kankuro told them.

"We should just let them be." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Were just doing what's best for our friend. Alright lets go drink fuck it for now." Naruto cranked up his truck and pulled off.

End

A/N: Well that's it. I hope ya'll liked this chapter I will update my other story soon and some one shots coming as well, so keep an eye out. Please review!!

Chubby


	8. Chouji Meets Moshi

-1Chouji Meets Moshi

"Beep beep beep…" Chouji's alarm clock screamed.

'Time to get up already? Damn it. Agh, my head.' Chouji thought as he pulled his body out of the bed.

Chouji walked slowly to the bathroom, bumping into the wall in the process.

"Son of a bitch." Chouji said angrily.

Chouji started up the water, waited for it to get warm. Chouji stood there in a groggy state for a moment. His eyes widened as he remembered last night.

'That's right I'm taking Ino and her kid to the carnival today. I better get ready, the lines for it can get long.' Chouji finished his shower and got ready to pick Ino and her child up.

-X-

"Come on Moshi get up." Ino said as she shook Moshi.

"Mm, what? Why?" Moshi asked pulling the blankets over her head.

"Were gonna go somewhere today." Ino told her.

"Where?"

"We're gonna go to the carnival. My friend wanted to meet you."

"You mean your boyfriend, who you was with last night?" Moshi smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend now get ready." Ino ordered pointing to the bathroom.

"Yes mommy." Moshi climbed out of bed.

'I hope she likes Chouji.' Ino thought as she went to get ready as well.

-X-

"Yay, I get to go to the carnival." Moshi sang as she jumped up and down in anticipation.

"Yeah we should have a lot of fun." Ino replied.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to the carnival." Moshi frowned.

"We're going to my friend's house and ride with him from there."

"You mean your boyfriend."

"Shut up. He's not my boyfriend he's just a friend and nothing more."

-X-

Chouji stood by his car, looking out for Ino.

'I hope Ino's kid likes me. I've never been good with kids.' Chouji thought as he kept an eye out for Ino's car.

At that moment, Ino rounded the corner. Chouji waved them over.

"Who's that fat man?" Moshi asked pointing at Chouji.

"That's mommy's friend. Now be nice." Ino replied.

"Ok I will."

They got out of the car and went over to Chouji. Moshi hid behind Ino.

"Hey Ino." Chouji looked down at the shy girl behind Ino.

"Well what's your name little lady? My name is Chouji." Chouji bent down to meet her at her eye level.

"Moshi. Your fat like a grizzly bear." Moshi replied.

"Moshi!" Ino grabbed her mouth.

"Ha-ha. Adorable little one isn't she?" Chouji smiled.

"Well you two ready to go?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah! Lets get going." Moshi replied.

"I'm ready, lets go have some fun." Ino smiled.

"Ok, let's go." Chouji opened his car door for them to climb in.

-X-

As he drove, Chouji thought of all the things he could as Moshi to get to know her a little better.

"So Moshi how old are you?" Chouji asked.

"I'm 7 I'll be 8 in a couple weeks." Moshi replied.

"That's nice. What grade are you in?"

"3rd."

"What do you learn about?"

"Nothing really. All that stuff is boring."

"Learning can be fun you just have to give it a chance."

"So how long you and my mommy been going out on dates?" Moshi smiled.

"Uh, we don't go out on dates, we're just friends." Chouji blushed.

"Mommy says the same thing but I can tell your not telling the truth."

"How is that?" Ino blushed.

"When I asked you about him mommy, your face turned red and his face turned red when I asked him just now so that proves that you two like each other."

"How did you come up with something like that?" Chouji asked.

"I learned that when two people like each other they blush a lot when the other person's name is said. How many times have you two kissed?" Moshi asked.

Chouji swerved the car into the other lane but quickly got back in his. The person in the car beside them were not so happy.

"We don't kiss Moshi. We don't go out, we are just friends." Ino told her.

"Yeah, sure." Moshi laughed.

'This girl is too smart for her age.' Chouji thought.

-X-

They pulled into the parking lot and quickly found a parking spot. It was still a little early so it wasn't that full but that would change.

"Well lets get in line." Chouji said getting out of the car.

"Let's hurry so we can ride everything." Moshi ran to the ticket booth.

"Moshi wait!" Ino chased after her.

They got to the ticket booth, it was 20 for an arm band to ride all the rides for the day.

"Let me get three armbands please." Chouji asked.

"60." The man in the booth replied.

Chouji gave him the money and took the armbands.

"Have fun." The man said.

Chouji went to Ino and Moshi who were standing to the side.

"Here you go Moshi." Chouji put the band around her arm.

"What's this?" Moshi asked.

"This is so that we can all ride the rides all day today." Ino told her.

"Now what do you say to Chouji?" Ino asked Moshi.

"Thank you grizzly bear man." Moshi replied.

"Your welcome Moshi. Now let's go have fun." Chouji smiled.

-X-

"Let's go on that one now!" Moshi yelled pointing to a ride named The Claw.

It was a large pendulum like ride in the shape of a claw that swung back and forth and spun at the same time.

"Moshi give us a minute. Chouji and I are tired out." Ino told her.

"Yeah the last few rides have been a little crazy." Chouji said.

They had went on almost every dangerous ride in the carnival.

'This kid isn't scared of anything. I thought I was gonna die on that last ride.' Chouji thought recalling the last ride.

-X-

_Flashback_

"_Mommy I want to go on that one." Moshi pointed at a ride called The Dead Drop._

"_That doesn't sound too fun." Ino told her._

"_If you don't want to go with her Ino, I will." Chouji smiled._

"_Lets watch to see what it does." Chouji insisted._

"_Ok. Let's see." Ino replied._

_The ride to all the people up to a high point in the air. When it got to the very top it fell at a high speed then slowed down when it got to the very bottom._

"_That doesn't seem to bad. I'll take Moshi you can sit and watch Ino." Chouji said._

"_Please mommy let Chouji go with me. Please?" Moshi said in her sweetest voice possible._

"_Hmm, ok I guess it couldn't hurt. Have fun you 2." Ino smiled._

"_Yay let's go Chouji." Moshi grabbed Chouji's hand and pulled him to the ride._

"_This is gonna be fun." Moshi was jumping up and down._

_They stepped on the platform and the conductor placed each of them into a seat. Moshi and Chouji sat beside one another._

"_Are you ready Moshi?" Chouji asked._

"_Yeah." Moshi smiled._

_The man finished loading the seat and went back to his seat and activated the machine._

_It jerked and started to go slowly up._

"_This doesn't seem so bad." Chouji said._

"_Yay!" Moshi was kicking her feet as they went higher._

'_This seems fine. I don't know what Ino was-' Chouji thoughts were cut short when he looked down and saw how far it was from the ground._

'_I just remembered I'm afraid of heights.' Chouji thought._

_It was so high now that you could see over the entire carnival._

"_I wonder when we will hit the top?" Moshi asked._

"_I think it will come SOOOON!!" Chouji's heart jumped out of his chest as they fell at a high speed._

"_MOMMY!!" Chouji yelled holding on for dear life._

"_WEEEE!!" Moshi was smiling loving every moment._

_The ride had reached the bottom and the man released the seat belts and they were able to get out._

_Moshi hopped out quickly and ran to Ino. Chouji's legs were like noodles. He could barely stand._

"_Mommy did you see me?" Moshi asked jumping up and down._

"_Yeah I did. It looked fun, how was it Chouji?" Ino asked._

"_No problem…." Chouji replied trying to regain his balance._

_End Flashback_

_-X-_

"Moshi you can go on this ride alone Chouji and I need to rest." Ino said.

"Ok, suit yourself." Moshi replied.

She ran to get in line. Chouji and Ino sat on a bench nearby.

"That girl has a lot of energy." Chouji said.

"Yeah that's my Moshi." Ino replied.

"Where's her father?" Chouji asked.

"He left me when he found out I was pregnant."

"My father walked out on me and my mom when I was young. I watched her struggle to get me the things I needed. I always told myself I would never do that to a woman."

"That's sweet. You really are a good person Chouji."

"Thanks." Chouji blushed.

"Why did you start stripping?" Chouji asked.

"I went to school part time before I was pregnant with Moshi. I was trying to get a degree in law, and I was also working as a waiter to pay for school. My parents paid for some of my school, so that helped a little. Then I met Moshi's dad and I fell in love with him. So when I found out I was pregnant with Moshi, I thought we could be the perfect family, but he didn't want anything to do with me after I told him. So I had to quit school and work to get ready to give birth. After she came I lived with my parents for a while, and one of my friends told me about a job at the club. So I decided to give it a shot and then one day the manager asked me if I wanted to make more money and that's how it started."

"I've always done what I could to make sure Moshi was taken care of. When my father found out I was stripping he started drinking. He disowned me, but my mom still watches Moshi when I need her to." Ino choked back her tears.

" I really like you and Moshi so I'm gonna do everything in my power to help you two."

"Oh Chouji…" Ino wrapped her arms around Chouji's neck burying her face in his chest.

Chouji embraced her.

"Let's go get Moshi." Chouji said.

Ino raised her head up and nodded.

Moshi was running towards them.

"Mommy did you see my I was up high!" Moshi said.

"Yeah it looked fun. Well it's time to go Moshi." Ino replied.

"One more ride please?" Moshi begged.

"No we have to go it's getting late."

"Ok." Moshi pouted.

As they walked to the parking lot Moshi saw a contest booth with a lot of prizes.

"Mommy win me a prize please?" Moshi asked.

"I can't do that Moshi." Ino replied.

"I can do it. No problem." Chouji insisted.

"Yay." Moshi ran over to the booth.

"Step right up! Knock down the bottles and win a prize!" The man yelled.

"I'll try." Chouji replied.

The man put three balls in front of Chouji. Chouji lined up the shot and knocked down the first bottle. He did the same with the second and third.

"We have a winner folks! Pick your prize!" The man pointed at the big prizes hanging up.

"Which one you want Moshi?" Chouji asked.

"Hmm, That one." Moshi pointed to a big brown teddy bear.

"It looks just like you grizzly." Moshi laughed.

Ino smiled at them.

-X-

Chouji pulled up outside of Ino's apartment.

"Well here we are." Chouji said.

"Thanks for the ride Chouji." Ino replied.

"No problem. Let me walk you in." Chouji took off his seat belt.

Ino went to grab Moshi.

"I can carry her if that's ok with you." Chouji asked.

"That's fine." Ino replied.

Chouji picked Moshi and her teddy bear up, Moshi wrapped her arms around his neck. They got to the door and Ino quickly unlocked it, once inside Ino cut on the light in the apartment.

"Her room is right there." Ino pointed to the room.

"Alright." Chouji walked into the room and flipped the light on.

The room was pink and filled with many baby dolls. Chouji went over to her bed and pulled her cover back with one hand, and laid Moshi down with her bear.

"Good night Moshi." Chouji gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Grizzly." Moshi replied softly.

Chouji smiled and walked out the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Moshi sure is a sweet kid." Chouji said.

"Yeah I love her to death. You want to stay for a little bit?" Ino asked.

"Sure."

They went over to the couch and sat down.

"I have to ask you something." Ino asked turning to Chouji.

"What is it?" Chouji raised his eyebrow.

"Why did you help me that day outside of the club?" Ino asked looking in Chouji's eyes.

Chouji grabbed Ino's hand and looked her in her eyes.

"I really fell in love with you the first time I saw you. There was something wonderful about you. I had went there to tell you how I felt, hoping that you wouldn't think I was a psycho. So, when you told me that you had got fired I wanted to help out any way I could and if I had met you anywhere else I would still feel the same way I do now."

Chouji held his gaze in Ino's eyes.

"Chouji……I'm so glad that I met you." Ino moved in and kissed Chouji passionately.

Chouji couldn't believe that this was happening right now. Chouji thought it could be a dream and if it was to never be awaken from it.

Ino began moving her hand down his body and down to his pants. Chouji parted from the kiss.

"Ino wait. There's something else I have to tell you." Chouji said trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Ino replied.

"I'm still a virgin. I've been waiting for the right women and I really want to have sex with you but I don't want the relationship between us to change."

Ino ran her hand across Chouji's cheek.

"Oh Chouji, I will still feel the same way I do now after sex. You are the sweetest caring guy I have ever been with. I love you."

"I love you too." Chouji replied.

Chouji moved in and kissed Ino passionately. Chouji grabbed her breast and Ino moaned in the kiss from the touch.

Chouji parted and got up from the couch and picked Ino up bridal style.

"Where's you bedroom?" Chouji asked.

"Right there." Ino pointed to the room beside the kitchen.

Chouji quickly went into the room and laid Ino on the bed softly. He went to close and lock the door.

"Where were we?" Ino said seductively.

"Right about here." Chouji replied climbing on the bed and resumed kissing on Ino.

He went back to her sweet lips savoring the taste as his hand went to Ino area and began massaging it through her pants. Ino moaned softly in the kiss loving Chouji's touch. Chouji parted with her lips to explore the rest of her body. Chouji kissed down her neck and he slowly ran his tongue down her neck as well and Ino giggled from the sensation. Chouji stopped to remove her shirt and revealed her purple bra, Chouji continued to take his tongue down Ino's body. Ino stopped him and removed his shirt, Chouji had a black tank top on. Chouji continued south and put butterfly kisses around her belly button.

Chouji got to her pants and began to remove them when there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy can I sleep with you?" Moshi asked sleepily.

"Sure honey." Ino got up and opened the door.

"Is it alright if I stay the night?" Chouji asked.

"Sure you can sleep with us." Ino smiled.

Ino pulled the blankets back and all three of them laid down. Moshi on the left, Ino in the middle, and Chouji on the right.

Ino turned to face Chouji.

"We can finish what we started later." Ino whispered in Chouji ear.

Ino gave Chouji a kiss and turned back around.

"Good night Moshi. Good night Chouji." Ino said.

"Good night Mommy. Good night Grizzly." Moshi replied.

"Good night Moshi. Good night Ino." Chouji said yawning.

All three of them fell into deep sleep.

A/N: I bet y'all thought something was going down fooled you! I hoped you enjoyed this be on the look out I have a new one shot on the way and the next Chapter of Untold Desires. Please review it makes me smile.

Chubby


	9. A Good Day

-1A Good Day

The sun was high in the sky, it shined illuminating the room that Moshi, Ino, and Chouji had shared. Moshi stirred awake to see only her mommy laying in the bed. Moshi shook Ino until she was awake.

"Mm, what is it Moshi?" Ino asked as she tried to open her eyes.

"Grizzly is gone. Where did he go?" Moshi replied.

Ino turned around to see that he was no longer laying with them.

"I don't know Moshi." Ino said with a little disappointment.

"Wait….You smell that mommy?" Moshi said as she sniffed the air.

"Is that…food?" Ino got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning angel." Chouji greeted Ino with a smile.

"What are you doing up this early?" Ino asked giving Chouji a hug.

"I decided to make you two some breakfast." Chouji replied turning his attention back to the stove.

"Good thing Grizzly. Mommy's cooking isn't the best." Moshi said poking her head from the bedroom door.  
"I'm a good cook….I just mess up sometimes." Ino replied blushing.

"Yeah sure." Moshi smiled.

"Get in there and wash up so you can eat." Ino ordered.

Moshi nodded and disappeared to the bathroom.

"God that girl." Ino said rubbing her head.

"She's cute just like her mom." Chouji said.

"Your so sweet." Ino replied giving Chouji a kiss on his cheek.

"Ino do you have any plans today?" Chouji asked.

"No why?"

"I was wondering if you would want to spend the day with me."

"Sure I would love to. I can get my mother to meet Moshi."

"Great let's eat breakfast and then we can go." Chouji looked into the cabinet for some plates and laid the food out.

-X-

"I don't know why I can't go with ya'll" Moshi pouted.

"This day me and Chouji gonna spend some time together." Ino replied.

"Are ya'll gonna be kissing all day?" Moshi started making smooching noises.  
Chouji laughed.

"Don't encourage her." Ino snapped at Chouji.

Chouji quickly stopped.

"There go the place right there." Ino pointed to her mom's house.

Chouji pulled up on the curb.

"I'll see you later Moshi." Chouji smiled.

"Bye Grizzly." Moshi waved.

Ino opened the door to let her out and Moshi ran to the door.

"You want to come in and meet my mom?" Ino asked.

"I guess I can." Chouji replied.

Chouji got out the car and went to the door with Ino and Moshi. Moshi eagerly ran the doorbell.

Ino's mom opened the door.

"Hey Ino and Moshi oh, and who's this?" Ino mom's asked politely.

"Mom this is Chouji." Ino replied.

Chouji held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Chouji said.

"Nice to meet you." Ino's mom shook his hand.

"Why don't you two come in?" Ino's mom opened the door.

Chouji and Ino stepped in.

"This house is nice." Chouji said.

"Thank you we've had it in our family for a long time." Ino's mother replied.

"How you doing today mom?" Ino asked.

"I been fine. Your father's been well too." Ino's mom replied.

"Where's he at?" Ino asked looking around for him.

"Is that Ino I hear?" A Voice came from the stairs.

"Moshi, honey go into the den and turn on the T.V." Ino's mom pushed her off quickly.

A medium size old man came stumbling down the stairs.

"Father I see your doing well." Ino commented.

"Shut up and get out my house." Ino's father replied.

"Don't talk to her like that." Ino's mom told him.

"Why not? She's nothing but- a whore! I can't b, believe I raised a whore! And who I-is this? Your pimp!?" Ino's father yelled.

"This is my boyfriend Chouji, I just brought him in to meet mom, but we were just leaving." Ino began walking to the door until her dad got in her path.

"You leave this house and don't come back!" He raised his hand and quickly swung it down to hit Ino.

Chouji quickly jumped in the way and grabbed his arm.

"You want some to fat boy?" Her dad cocked his fist and threw a punch at Chouji.

Chouji easily dodged and hit him with a quick punch to the gut causing him to hit the ground and curl into a ball.

Chouji knelt down to face him.

"Don't you ever lay hands on her again. If I find out you did anything to her or Moshi, I will be back." Chouji stood up.

"It was nice meeting you ma'am." Chouji said politely.

"Good bye young man." Ino's mom replied.

"Get out of here. You know she-don't……love you….when she gets the chance….she'll take all of your money……she nothing but a whore!" Ino's dad yelled as he lay on the floor.

Ino and Chouji left ignoring the words the old man yelled.

-X-

After that incident, they decided to go to the city park. When they arrived they took a minute to enjoy the scene. The sun was high in the air, shining through the trees that stood looking over the park. Kids ran and played, while parents sat together and watched. Chouji and Ino walked and talked enjoying one another's presence.

"Sorry about that with my dad." Ino said.

"You don't have to apologize for him." Chouji replied.

"He's always been this way. Ever since I told him and my mom I was a stripper he just started drinking and being violent."

"I can't imagine how hard its been for your mother."

"She's fine. He knows better to not try my mom."

"Ha, you mom must be a real strong women." Chouji smiled.

"Yeah she is. I love her with all my heart."

"What was it like working as a stripper?" Chouji asked.

Ino got a serious look on her face.

"I had to do some of the most demeaning things it was just-" Ino started to feel a lump in her throat.

"All the other girls there did a lot of things just for money. I never wanted to go that route but my rent was getting behind so…." Ino trialed off.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Chouji grabbed Ino and embraced her.

Ino buried her head in his neck loving the warmth.

"No it's alright I needed to talk about it with someone. I'm glad it was you. I just hope to never have to go back to that life." Ino kissed Chouji on the cheek.

Chouji released his grip and grabbed her hand.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Ino asked.

"You want to go out to dinner later?" Chouji replied.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Great let me go take you to get your car." Chouji smiled.

-X-

Chouji pulled behind Ino's car.

"So I'll pick you up tonight say around 8?" Chouji asked.

"That'll be fine. See you then." Ino gave him a kiss.

Meanwhile, across the street Naruto had just pulled up on his cell phone.

"Yeah I'm here now Kiba, I'll ask him to go ok bye." Naruto hung up the phone and got out his car.

'There's Chouji and………that whore! Why are they kissing!?!' Naruto thought he would lose his mind.

He watched as the kiss got deeper and deeper and finally they parted. Ino got into her car and pulled off. Chouji pulled into his apartment building. Naruto walked around to meet him.

"Hey Chouji." Naruto said.

Chouji had just got out of his car.

"What's going on Naruto?" Chouji replied.

"Nothing I thought I'd come by and see how you doing. Why was Ino just here?"

Chouji tried to think of an excuse to tell his friend.

" I just took her for a walk around the park."

" Are you two dating?" Naruto asked.

" No she would never go for a guy like me." Chouji replied hoping his friend didn't catch them kissing.

"Yeah your right about that. Listen we're all going out tonight would u like to come with us?" Naruto smiled.

" I wish I could but I think I'm going to stay home tonight." Chouji rubbed the back of his head.

" Oh, alright then I'll talk to you later then." Naruto started walking back to his car.

"See you around then." Chouji waved and then quickly went to his apartment.

Naruto picked up his cell phone and began dialing Kiba's number.

"Kiba you won't believe who I saw Chouji kissing!" Naruto yelled into the phone.

"Yeah it was her. We need to put that plan we we're discussing into play." Naruto got into his car.

-X-

As Chouji drove to Ino's he checked to make sure everything was in order.

'Money…..check……..breath…….good……..condoms…….check. I don't know why I have these we probably won't be doing anything.' Chouji thought.

He pulled up to Ino's apartment. He went to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later Ino answered and Chouji thought he would hit the ground.

"So how do I look?" Ino did a quick turn.

"Beautiful." Chouji managed to say.

Ino wore a black dress that cut off at her knees and looked as though her breast would come out at any point with some black high heels.

"You look go Chouji." Ino replied.

Chouji wore a formal white shirt with black dress pants and black formal shoes.

"Well you ready to go?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah." Ino locks her door and they get into the car.

-X-

They arrive at a restaurant called Tu Amor a real fancy looking place.

"This place looks wonderful." Ino said as they walked to the door.

"It doesn't have anything on you." Chouji replied.

"You're so sweet."

They walked to the man seating people.

"Hello there and welcome. Do you have a reservation?" The man asked.

"Yes Akamichi Chouji." Chouji replied.

"Ah, found you. Would you like a table or booth?"

"Table please."

"Walk this way please." The man led them to a table.

The table they were seated at was in the middle of the room surrounded by a lot of people talking eating and having a good time.

"Your waiter will be here in a few." The man walked back to the front.

"Maybe we should put Shikamaru in a tux." Chouji joked.

"He doesn't seem like the type to like that." Ino laughed.

The waiter came a few minutes later.

"What will you two be having?" The waiter asked.

"I would like the prime rib." Chouji replied.

"I will have the salad." Ino smiled at Chouji.

"Would will you be having to drink?"

"Bring a bottle of you finest champagne." Chouji told him.

"Yes sir and I will be back in a moment." The waiter walked to the kitchen with their order.

"This place is to stuck up for me." Ino said.

"It's fine I just don't like sitting around to all these people." Chouji replied.

"You need to lighten up Chouji." Ino smiled.

"I'm fine." Chouji said as he sat as straight as he could.

-X-

A few minutes later, they were brought their food and champagne. Ino and Chouji were drinking and laughing.

"You are so beautiful." Chouji said.

"oh Chouji…..I have something to tell you." Ino replied.

"What is it?" Chouji raised an eyebrow.

Ino leans in and Chouji leans in to listen.

"I'm not wearing any panties." Ino whispered.

Chouji face began turning a light red. Chouji looked at her area.

'I wonder if she's telling the truth.' Chouji thought as he could feel his pant getting tighter.

Ino noticed the bulge in his pants and smiled seductively. She slid her chair beside Chouji.

"I don't believe you." Chouji replied.

Ino began rubbing the bulge. Chouji spit a little of his drink.

"Ino what are you doing? We can't do this here." Chouji whispered to her as he tried to remove her hand.

"You know you like this." Ino said seductively.

She undid his pants and got a better grip of his manhood. She began stroking it slowly. Chouji grunted from the pleasure. In his heart he was nervous of getting caught but in the back of his mind he was loving it.

Chouji relaxed as Ino stroked him slowly. Ino pick up the pace ever so slightly causing Chouji to moan a little bit. He could feel his release coming. Ino read his body and saw he was close as well, she pumped it up stroking it faster and faster until she felt it pulsating in her hand. Ino put it back in Chouji's pants and wiped her hand clean.

At that moment, the waiter came to the table.

"How are you two doing? Would you like anything else?" He asked.

"Can I have some vanilla ice cream?" Ino asked looking at Chouji.

"Sure. Anything for you sir?" The waiter asked turned to Chouji.

"Glass of water." Chouji replied quickly.

"I'll be right back." The waiter disappeared into the kitchen.

'I wonder if she really isn't wearing panties.' Chouji thought as he stared at Ino.

He decided to see for himself. He placed his hand on her thigh and began rubbing slowly towards Ino's area.

Ino looked at Chouji as his hand came ever closer to her. He rubbed her folds and she let out a small sigh of pleasure. Chouji took that as an invitation and began rubbing on her button causing Ino to blush.

"….Chouji…." Ino managed to breathe out.

Chouji continued his method and he slowly slid his pointer finger into Ino's wetness. She let out another moan a little louder than the one before but not bringing any attention to herself. Chouji pumped his finger slowly in and out still rubbing on her button with his thumb. Chouji decided to try and insert his middle finger along side his pointer. He could feel Ino's body reacting to the new addition.

"…….." Ino opened her mouth but could not form words, she was lost in a sea of pleasure.

Chouji felt Ino's walls tighten around his finger as he felt her release on his fingers.

Chouji pulled his fingers out and wiped off her mess. The waiter came back with what they requested.

"So will that be all?" The waiter asked as he put the water and ice cream on the table.

"I think will take the check now." Chouji replied as he looked at Ino eat her ice cream with her wanting eyes looking at him.

-X-

Chouji rode as quickly as he can down the road trying to get home while the mood was still right.

"Chouji have you ever had a BJ?" Ino asked.

"A B what?" Chouji replied.

Ino reached into her purse and grabbed a scrunchie and put her hair up. Ino started rubbing on Chouji's manhood getting it up once again.

"What are you doing?" Chouji asked.

"Just keep driving and don't wreck." Ino replied and put her head at Chouji's manhood.

"Now why would I-" Chouji swerved the car into the other lane and had to quickly get back on track.

He could feel Ino's wet, hot mouth going up and down on his manhood. Chouji tried his best to concentrate on the road but it felt too good to ignore and the fact they were in the car made it that much better. Chouji had never felt this good in a long time.

"Ino…." Chouji moaned as he tried to keep his composure as he drove the car home. Ino went down as far as she could go and come up licking the tip. Chouji could feel another release near.

"….Ino…..I'm…." Chouji managed to say.

Ino pulled him out her mouth and nodded. She began stroking it as fast as she could and Chouji released as they pulled into his apartment.

"I told you that you might wreck." Ino smiled.

-X-

Chouji and Ino busted through the door of his apartment. Chouji kissing Ino passionately, moving his hands all over her body. They quickly made their way to the bedroom. Chouji shut the door to the room. Chouji could feel his nervousness creeping up on him.

"Ino…..this is the first time I've……you know." Chouji said shyly.

"Just relax we can take it slow." Ino replied taking his hand sitting him down on the bed.

She stood in front of him, undoing her dress letting it drop to the floor revealing her beautiful body. Chouji took off his clothes until he was in his boxers. Ino laid in the bed and stared at Chouji with hungry eyes. Chouji was drew in by her gaze. Chouji went to her neck and began planting little kisses down it. He slowly but surely worked his way to her breast.

He started at the right breast, moving the tip of his tongue around her nipple then taking it into his mouth. Ino arched her back in pleasure. Chouji finished with the right and moved to the left doing the same process. Ino was loving every moment of it. He move down Ino's belly and moving his tongue around her belly button, loving the taste of her body. He got down to her area and decided to explore again with his tongue. Ino let out a loud moan of ecstasy.

Chouji moved his tongue around inside tasting the sweetness of Ino. Chouji licked the outside then proceeded to go back inside alternating his tongue on Ino's hot spots. Ino grabbed the sheets, wrapping her legs around Chouji's head wanting more on his mouth inside of her. Chouji tasted Ino's juices on his tongue as her body shook he knew he had done a good job.

Chouji put his manhood on the outside of Ino.

"Can I Ino?" Chouji asked.

Ino could only nod as she was still high from the climax before.

Chouji slowly pushed himself into Ino. She began moaning as Chouji manhood pushed its way inside her. Chouji started with a slow stroke as he was trying to get the hang of it. When he found his rhythm, he started to pick up his pace. Every stroke of friction causing pleasure for both Chouji and Ino. Chouji decided to switch positions. He laid on his back and let Ino get on top.

"Mmm you sure this is your first time?……Your so good at it." Ino said seductively.

She began going up and down on Chouji. She started slow but quickly picked up the pace. Chouji grabbed her waist, picking Ino up off of him and sending her crashing down. Ino was lost in the pleasure as was Chouji. Ino could feel her climax on the way.

"……Chouji…..I'm…." Ino managed to say between moans.

Chouji could feel Ino tighten around his manhood and felt her juices flowing onto him but he hadn't climax yet. He pulled out of Ino and situated Ino on her hands and knees. He put his manhood back in and continued with his stroke.

"……Yes……Chouji……This…….Feels……..So….." Ino tried to say as she could feel another climax on the horizon.

Chouji felt her walls tighten again for a second time around him and this was all it took. Chouji pulled out of Ino and released sending his mess all over her back. Ino fell to the bed exhausted as did Chouji.

"That….was amazing." Ino said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes it was." Chouji replied.

Chouji pulled back his covers and moved himself and Ino under them. He turned Ino around and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Ino."

"I love you too Chouji." Ino yawned.

Chouji grabbed Ino and pulled her close, caressing her body and moving his hand through her hair.

"Want to go again later on?" Ino whispered.

"I would love that but now lets get a little rest." Chouji replied as he closed his eyes holding his love in his arms.

-X-

A/N: Finally done! This was one of the best lemons I've written (so far lol) I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I promise I'll update my next story as fast as I can but for now enjoy this! And I have another AMV on the way as well as a one shot so be on the look out! Please review.

~Chubby~


	10. Unforgettable Past

-1Unforgettable Past

_**3 weeks later……**_

"Ugh, another Monday." Chouji said as he stretched.

"Well Monday's are always slow, so it can't be helped. Now hurry up with this order." Ino ordered.

"You don't sign my pay checks hold your horses." Chouji replied.

"Don't get beat up at your job." Ino said joking.

"Yeah whatever."

"There's this new movie coming out this Friday. You want to go?" Chouji asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

At that moment, Naruto walked up with his ordered. Chouji quickly gave Ino her order and continued cooking.

"Hey Chouji." Naruto said.

"What's up Naruto." Chouji replied.

"What were you and Ino talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really. Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it Naruto it's nothing. Now go take this to the customer." Chouji handed Naruto his order and quickly went back to the stove.

"Alright." Naruto left Chouji to take out his order.

'Time to put our plan in motion.' Naruto thought.

-X-

A few hours later, it was break time for Chouji and Ino. They sat together away from everyone in a booth.

"How's Moshi doing?" Chouji asked.

"She's just fine, and she wants to see you again. She love's that bear that you won her." Ino replied.

"Ah, it was nothing." Chouji blushed.

"When is her birthday?"

"It's one week from now. Her party is gonna be that Saturday at the park, I'm hoping you will be there."

"I will don't worry." Chouji smiled.

"Why don't you and me spend some time together after work?" Chouji grabbed Ino's hands and held them.

"Sure Chouji I just have to drop Moshi off at her grandmothers."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Chouji said looking deep into her eyes.

"Chouji…" Ino leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

Naruto and Kiba stood and watched from afar.

"You see that? That whore is corrupting our friend." Naruto said shaking his head in disapproval.

"We need to do something about this. So it's on for tonight?" Kiba replied.

"Yeah, just make sure your at my place on time."

"I know, I know."

"Let's go tell Shikamaru, maybe he wants to come too." Kiba suggested.

Shikamaru is sitting alone at the back of the restaurant eating his lunch. Kiba and Naruto approach him eagerly.

"Hey Shika." Naruto said.

"What's going on Shika?" Kiba asked.

"What do you two want?" Shikamaru asked as he stretched.

"Well, me and Kiba got this plan."

"What is this plan exactly?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to find some dirt on that whore at the club tonight and were wondering do you want to come help us." Kiba told him.

"You guys are idiots. Don't you see how she makes him happy? I haven't seen Chouji this happy in a while now. We should be happy for him." Shikamaru told them.

"She just wants him for his money, that whore doesn't deserve a guy like Chouji." Naruto replied.

"Yeah we're doing right by him." Kiba added.

"Well, I don't care what you think is right. If you bring anything you find at that club here, you're both fired and that's that." Shika got up from the table and proceeded back to the front.

"What's gotten into him?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry about him, we can do this ourselves." Naruto replied.

-X-

That night, Kiba and Naruto met outside of the club.

"You ready to go in here?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah and remember this is for Chouji." Naruto replied.

"Got it."

They walked into the club and the setting hadn't changed since that night.

"Ok. Spread out and ask some questions." Naruto ordered.

"I know, I know." Kiba said as he began his search.

"Excuse me bartender, do you know about a stripper that used to work here named Ino?" Naruto asked.

"You talking about Angel right?" A stripper at the bar replied.

"Yeah, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing much, just she was good at what she did, her two best friends are right over there. Temari and Hinata." The stripper pointed to a dirty blonde and a blue haired girl sitting at a table.

"Thanks." Naruto went over to Kiba who was asking questions.

"I possibly got something come on." Naruto told him.

Kiba nodded and Naruto proceeded to Temari and Hinata.

"Hey ladies." Naruto said.

"What do you want? If you want a lap dance you two will have to wait until our break is over." Temari replied.  
"No, its just that we were wondering what do you know about Ino?" Kiba asked.  
"Angel? She was a great, one of the best I've seen. I've never seen a woman entice a man like she did. She would walk out with over 3000 in tips." Temari replied.

"Do you have any pictures or anything like that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have any for you sorry. What is up to now?" Temari asked.

"She works at Red Waves Restaurant now, as a waitress." Kiba told them.

"I…..think I might have…..some pictures." Hinata said softly.

"We'll have to go and see her Hinata." Temari said as she stood up.

"I'll go get…..those pictures…..for you…" Hinata stood up and went behind the bar, and behind some curtains.

"What do you two want with these pictures?" Temari asked.

"I just wanted a memory of the legend." Kiba quickly responded.

"oh, ok. Do you want a lap dance while you wait?" Temari asked with a seductive tone.

"No thanks." Naruto replied.

"We've lost a lot of business since she have left. I don't make what I used to now that she's gone." Temari sighed.

Hinata came from the back with a small stack of photos.

"Here…..this was all I could find." Hinata told them.

"Thank you." Naruto proceeded to the exit.

"Come on, I'll give you one lap dance for free." Temari pleaded.

"I really have to go now." Naruto replied.

Temari leaned in close to him.

"Come on baby, if you come to the back I'll let you touch me down _there_ and you never know…." Temari whispered as her hand started rubbing Naruto's now erect member.

"I would but right now we have to go, some other time." Naruto quickly backed up and they left.

"What did she say to you?" Kiba asked once they were outside.

"Nothing important…..we got what we need lets go." Naruto rep;oed blushing.

-X-

The next day, Ino was working, cleaning off one of her tables.

'Chouji has the day off so I don't have anyone to talk to, but I hope he comes and sees me during lunch. Chouji is the best, I owe him a lot for getting me away from-'

"Hey Ino how you been?" A voice said.

Ino thoughts were interrupted as she turned to see her ex co workers Temari and Hinata standing there.

"What……..are you two…….doing here?" Ino asked as she was trying to recover from the shock of seeing her buddies.

"We heard you were working here so we decided to come check it out for ourselves. You still looking sexy isn't she Hinata?" Temari said looking at Ino up and down.

"She…….still got it…" Hinata replied.

"I got to work guys it was good seeing you really but I really can't talk right now." Ino grabbed the dirty plates from the table and tried to hurry to the kitchen.

Temari and Hinata step in her path.

"How much are you making in this place anyway?" Temari asked.

"It's pretty good." Ino replied.

"It can't be as much as you made shaking your ass around."

"Can you not talk about that here." Ino told her.

"Are you embarrassed that you used to be a STRIPPER?" Temari said loudly.

"No it's just that this isn't the time or place to be talking about this. Now can you please leave."

"Ok Ino….good seeing you." Hinata said softly.

Temari and Hinata quickly left.

Ino let out a sigh of relief.

One of Ino's co workers came running towards her.

"Ino…." Her co worker said trying to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"You need to…..Check the men's bathroom."

"Why?" Ino wondered as she started to make her way to the bathroom.

"It's bad."

Ino opened the door and it was all over the mirror and walls of the bathroom. Her pictures from the club were posted everywhere. Each picture exposed Ino's body in many different positions. Ino stood there completely stunned, she quickly knocked herself out of her dazed state and quickly went to ripping the pictures off the walls. Tears streamed from her eyes as she ripped each picture down.

'No……I'm not into that life anymore……..no…….no……..this isn't happening…….no.' Ino dropped to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes. Shikamaru went into the bathroom and saw all the pictures.

"Ino……..what is all this?" Shika asked.

The pain had set in her, it was as though she had been stabbed through the heart, her past had came back the life she had left came back to give her the pain she once had felt.

"I can't say right now…..I have to go…" Ino got off the ground and quickly ran out of the restaurant.

When Ino got to her car, there was a piece of paper folded in the wipers. The outside of the note said Whore.

Ino got into her car and slowly opened it up.

The note had read: _You think this is the end don't you? Your wrong. I don't want you to see Chouji ever again…..if you do, then your daughter will have the same pictures in her school…..she can see what her mommy used to do for a living…..I hope we have an understanding._

A.N: Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry for being gone for so long I been so busy with other things I just forgot about this but I promise I will try my best to start updating again. Plz review this I want to know what you thought about this.

~Chubby is Back!!!~


	11. Tough Choice

-1Tough Choice

Shikamaru watches as Ino pulls off and then turns his attention to Naruto and Kiba.

"You two…in my office now." Shikamaru told them calmly.

They followed Shika to a small room in the kitchen. Shika sat at the desk and looked at them.

"Close the door." Shika said.

Kiba shut it quickly.

"Didn't I tell you not to do it?" Shikamaru stated.

Kiba and Naruto remained silent.

"I'm disappointed that you two would go this low to get two people to break apart."

"But we didn't do it." Kiba replied.

"Then who did?!? I know damn well that you idiots wanted this to happen who else would gain something from this?!?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shika you have-" Naruto tried to say but was quickly cut off by Shika.

"I don't care what either of you have to say, both of you are fired!"

Naruto and Kiba said nothing they nodded and left the office.

'I wonder what Chouji's gonna do when he finds out they did this…I hope things work out between them.' Shika thought.

-X-

Ino sits at a light, tears running from her eyes.

'Who could have done this to me? Why would they?' Ino thought.

'Maybe it was Temari and Hinata maybe they wanted me back at the club I don't want to go back but they have evidence. What should I do?' The light turned green and Ino sped off.

-X-

Chouji slowly rises from his sleep.

'I'm glad its my day off what time is it?' Chouji glances at the clock to see its noon.

'It's Ino's lunch break I wonder if she would want to go out.' Chouji grabs his cell phone and calls her.

It rings four times then goes to voice mail.

'I could've swore she said that her lunch break was at 12.' Chouji thought as he scratched his head.

The phone beeps and he leaves her a message.

'I'll try her phone later she's probably just working through her break.' Chouji gets out the bed and begins his day.

-X-

Ino gets to her apartment and goes in the house trying to avoid being seen by anyone.

'This day just can't get worse.' Ino thought.

She looked at her phone to see that she had a missed call.

It was Chouji or as Moshi had put in her phone Bear.

She checked the voicemail that he had sent.

"_Hey baby…this is Chouji I was just waking up and saw it was your lunch break I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a little bit…but I see you must be busy…you can call me I'll be at the house and I really want to see you today so just call me when you get the time…I love you bye._

Ino cried as she replayed the message over and over.

'He's the first guy to ever really care for me or for Moshi for that matter…I would kill him if I leave him I don't think I'll ever find a man like him.' Ino thoughts were interrupted as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Ino said trying to cover up the sound of her tears.

"It's me." A deep voice replied.

"Boss…what do you want?" Ino asked.

"I was just calling to offer you your old job back with better pay and less hours."

"No I don't want to. I'm not into that life anymore."

"I understand that its just that my money hasn't been the same without you and I'm sure you could use the money being unemployed and all."

'How does he know? Did he set it up?' Ino thought as she held the phone tempted to hang up.

"Well look if you want your job back it's here I really hope you will consider coming back everyone misses you."

"I-I'll think about it." Ino hung the phone up.

She sat down and looked on her table at the picture of her Chouji and Moshi at the carnival those months ago.

'Moshi is gonna be devastated that Chouji isn't going to be coming around anymore.' Ino thought.

'I want to stay with Chouji but if I do those pictures are gonna end up in Moshi's school and she will not be able to go back there again.' Ino sat for awhile lost in thought until her phone rang.

She looked and saw it was Chouji again. Ino cried as she looked from the note left on her car and the picture.

-X-

Well that's it for this chapter ill be sure to update soon sorry for the long wait.

~Chubby~


	12. Ino's Decision

-1The Decision

'I didn't hear back from Ino yesterday, I hope she's ok.' Chouji thought as he drives to work.

Chouji pulled into his spot and look through the parking lot, Ino's car nowhere in sight.

He goes ahead into the restaurant.

'Maybe Shikamaru knows what going on.' Chouji thought as he made his way to Shika's office.

When he got to the office, the door was open and Shika sat at the desk sorting through papers.

Chouji knocks on the door.

"Hey Shika." Chouji said.

"Hey how you doing Chouji?" Shikamaru replied.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Chouji asked.

"Sure. Come in." Shikamaru motions him in.

Chouji goes in and shuts the door.

"Shika was Ino in yesterday?"

"Yes she was."

'I wonder why she didn't call me?' Chouji thought.

Shika moved a little in his seat.

"I got a call from her this morning…she quit working here."

"What?" Chouji jumped from his seat.

"What happened?" Chouji asked.

"To get the answer to that you might want to go ask Kiba and Naruto." Shika said calmly.

"Ok…Can I-" Chouji was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Go ahead Chouji." Shika said already answering Chouji question.

Chouji nodded and left the office.

-X-

Chouji pulled up to Naruto and Kiba's apartment building. He saw the two of them sitting outside talking.

"Kiba! Naruto!" Chouji yelled to them as he got out of his car.

"Chouji what's up?" Naruto asked.

"What's going on Chouji?" Kiba added.

"Enough of all that…what happen yesterday with Ino?" Chouji asked them.

Naruto looked away as he searched for the words to say…Kiba looked down not wanting to make eye contact with Chouji.

"See…Chouji…we…" Naruto said nervously.

"We were trying to get her fired." Kiba finally admitted.

"Why?" Chouji asked confused.

"We know that she was the stripper from that club…so we went back there to find dirt on her and get her fired. She was only after your money Chouji we were only trying to look out for you." Naruto told Chouji.

Chouji could feel his anger building.

"The next time YOU TWO think your trying to look out for me DON'T. I don't want any help from scum like you two." Chouji said letting out his frustration.

"Hold on Chouji it not-" Kiba said but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear anything you pieces of shit got to say…our friendship is done…don't ever talk to me again." Chouji stormed off to his car.

Naruto wanted to puesue Chouji and try to explain but Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm. Chouji sped off.

-X-

'Why would they do that to her…just because she used to be a stripper that doesn't mean even after she's a stripper she will still have old habits…people can change and Ino is proof of that…' Chouji thought as he drove to Ino's wanting to tell her everything.

Chouji tried calling Ino phone but it went to voicemail.

-X-

With Moshi gone to school, Ino finally had some time to think.

'If I do go back, I will hardly have time for Moshi and we have been having fun together…but if I don't go back, my pictures will be all over Moshi's school and I can't let that happen.' Ino fell to the floor in tears.

She felt her phone vibrate…she looked to see that it was Chouji calling.

'I don't know…I can't hurt Chouji after all he's done for me…it wouldn't be right…I love him so much…'

Ino's phone rings again this time the number is private.

"Hello?" Ino said.

"I hope you realize what will happen if you don't go back." a voice replied to her.

"Who is doing this?" Ino cried.

"You will find out soon enough my angel."

"I can't wait to see you at the club."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ino yelled into the phone.

The voice hangs up.

She throws her cell phone to the wall.

-X-

Chouji pulled across the street from Ino's apartment. He saw her walking to the apartment mailbox.

"Ino!" Chouji yelled.

Ino turned to see Chouji waving.

She waved back trying her best to hold in her tears.

Chouji ran to meet her.

He opened his arms and try to wrap them around her but she shoved him away.

"What's wrong?" Chouji asked.

"Chouji…I'm sorry but we are over." Ino replied.

Chouji felt a sharp pain in his heart from her words.

"But…why?"

"I don't think it was love we had…just lust." Ino said feeling tears about to overcome her.

"What do you mean of course its love…what I feel in my heart for you is real…I have never felt this way about anyone before…." Chouji replied holding his tears back as well.

Ino stood silent not wanting to look him in his eyes.

Chouji grabbed her shoulders and looked her deep in her eyes.

"I love you with all of my heart don't you see?" Chouji pleaded with her.

"If its about the restaurant yesterday I know all about that…I know it was all Kiba and Naruto you can come back…you don't have to leave…"

"Chouji please just leave…don't make it harder that it already is…" A Tear slid down Ino's cheek.

"I can't when I love you so much…" Chouji kneeled down taking Ino's hand into his.

"Chouji I never loved you! You're a fat waste of space! I only wanted your money and nothing else! Now get away from me!" Ino yelled pulling her hand apart from his.

Chouji felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces. The pain he felt now was heavy.

"Ino…you don't mean that…do you?" Chouji felt tears about to overcome him.

Ino dried her face not wanting Chouji to see her pain.

"Yes I do…now get out of my sight you pathetic excuse for a human…you were so easy to fool…" Ino turned and walk back tears rolling down her face feeling lower than dirt for the terrible things she just said.

"Please don't go…" Chouji said tears rolling down his face.

Ino not wanting to look back, kept walking to her apartment, she went in and locked the door.

Chouji sat in that spot on his knees. Rain began pouring down. Chouji not caring about the rain but the pain that was deep in his heart.

Ino was on the other side of the door crying her eyes out. She didn't want to do that.

Chouji got up and slowly made his way to his car…Ino watched from her window as he got into his car and pulled away…

-X-

Sorry for the Long wait well that's it for this chapter stay on the lookout for the next updates.

~Chubby~


	13. Hopeless

-1Hopeless

A week passed since Shika had seen Chouji. Shika sat in his office looking through papers.

'I should go check on Chouji. I wonder if he is alright." Shika got up from his desk and went out the back door that led to the parking lot.

One of the workers came running after him.

"Shika where you going? You got a restaurant to run!" The worker informed him.

"I got something more important to take care of. You take over while I'm gone." Shika replied as he pulled from the parking lot.

-X-

He arrived at the apartment parking lot and looked up to Chouji's apartment. He made his way to the door. He grabbed the handle to see that it was locked. He used the spare key that Chouji gave him and got into the apartment.

Once inside, Shika moved his hand across the wall looking for the light switch. He finally found it and after he clicked it on, he could not believe his eyes.

'Does Chouji still live here?' Shika thought as the apartment was as dirty as could be.

There were beer cans lying all over the floor and some had spilled out leaving a giant stain on Chouji's carpet.

Shika went to Chouji's room and he was not there.

'I wonder where he could be.'

Shika looked to see the bathroom light on. He got closer and opened the door to Chouji throwing up.

"God Chouji…you look like shit." Shika said.

"Go to hell you bastard." Chouji snapped back drunk with rage.

Shika went over to his friend and helped him to his feet. Chouji stumbled back and began to use Shika as his support. Shika manage to get him to the living room. Chouji lost his balance and hit the couch with a thud. He pulled himself up and manage to sit up straight.

"What did I do…" Chouji said.

"Hmm?" Shika raised an eyebrow.

"I loved her…she was the one thing that finally made me happy…now she's gone."

"Shika…I think there's something you should know."

"Chouji…I already know everything."

"What? How?" Chouji replied shocked.

"You think I'm dumb? I remembered her from the club that night…I was gonna join Naruto and Kiba to break you two up but…I saw how happy she made you and tried my best to prevent it."

"Why does the world hate me? I find a little bit of happiness and it gets took from me like that." Chouji said laid down on the couch.

"Come on Chouji you can't lay around like this lets go out." Shika said jumping off the couch and heading to the door.

"Forget it Shika…I'm not going anywhere…I just want to be in the darkness alone." Chouji said as he buried himself into the couch.

"Come on."

"No now get out and leave me alone!" Chouji yelled at his best friend.

Shika looked at Chouji for a minute before he figured he was wasting his breath. So he clicked the light off and left his friend alone.

A dim light came through the curtains in Chouji's living room. Chouji laid there not wanting to go on.

'It seems like I will never be able to find love.' Chouji thought tears coming back to his face.

He thought about Moshi and how she would feel about him not coming around. He thought of his backstabbing friends who lied to him and tried to keep them apart, but most of all he thought about his love Ino.

'I would do anything to have her back…if she doesn't want me back that's ok…as long as she's happy…I just want to know why…'

-X-

She stood outside of the club. It reminded her of all the bad memories from before. She didn't want to be there, but it seemed to have an unbreakable bond to her. Ino slowly walked back in.

Ino was greeted as though she had never left. Once she got to the back all the strippers greeted the veteran.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Temari asked.

"Different." Ino replied as she hesitated to get changed into her stage costume.

"You will get used to again…stripping is like riding a bike you never forget." Temari smiled.

"I'm not sure about that."

Hinata walked up and joined them.

"It's ok Ino…you will do fine." Hinata said shyly.

"Well…we will see you out there Ino." Temari and Hinata exited the dressing room.

Ino stood alone in the dressing room looking at her outfit. Knowing she didn't want to do this but she had to. She got change and looked over herself in the mirror. The black bra and panties and fishnets fit perfectly but to Ino they didn't feel right.

'I look like a whore.' Ino thought as she stared at the mirror.

'I can't believe I wore this…'

Ino began to think of Chouji and all the things she had said.

'I shouldn't have did that to him. He didn't deserved to be treated like that…I'm a horrible person…' Ino fell to her knees in tears.

Someone knocked on the dressing room door.

"Angel…your wanted on stage in five." the person said.

Ino wiped the tears away and got up.

"I'll be there." Ino replied.

She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded. She needed to do this even though she didn't want to.

'I'd rather do this forever than have Moshi find out about this.'

-X-

Ino walks onto the stage and waits to be introduced. She open the curtain a little bit to look out among the crowd. It was filled with men half young and half old enough to be Ino's father. It scared her to have to be exposed to them.

'I don't want to do this.' Ino turned to walk away.

"Now welcome back…the beautiful Angel!" The MC yelled.

Ino quickly turned around and got ready to go on. It was like a natural reaction.

The curtain lifted and all eyes in the club went onto Ino. Ino did her normal seductive walk to the stage. She went around the pole a couple of times before grabbing it and spinning around with one hand. She picked up speed and lifted her leg to put onto the pole but she lost her grip and went flying to the stage.

She quickly picked herself up and hurried off the stage a sea of boos erupted from the club. The MC had to quickly think of something as he closed the curtains.

Jiraiya was standing behind the curtain.

"Your not done Ino." Jiraiya told her.

"Yes I am I can't do that right now." Ino replied tears starting to form on her eyes.

"Well since you can't you have been requested by a customer."

"Send someone else I can't right now."

"This man only wanted you. He paid a lot of money so the Boss wanted me to tell you to do whatever you can to make him happy."

Ino looked at Jiraiya.

"He's right this way." Jiraiya began walking towards the VIP rooms.

-X-

When Ino got back there she was afraid. She heard strange noises coming from the doors and it wasn't something to just get used to again. Jiraiya stopped right before the door.

"He's in here."

"Thanks."

Ino opened the door slowly and crept in. She shut it behind her and walked in. The room was dark and there was a figure sitting on the couch.

"Come here my angel…I want to feel your body against mine."

Ino recognized his voice.

"Neji?" Ino cut on a light to reveal Neji.

"How did you know I was back?" Ino asked confused.

"Well who else got you your job back?"

"I had to go through a lot and paid a lot of money but I got you back where you belong…but enough of the talk…give me a little dance." Neji said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Never you can go to hell." Ino turned to leave.

"It would be a shame for Moshi to have to see Mommy's day job."

Ino stopped.

"I wonder what she would say if she seen the picks of her mom on her knees giving-"

"Enough!" Ino yelled.

"That's more like it…now take off your top."

Tears ran down Ino's face as she took of her top for this pervert. She turned around and showed Neji.

"Oh…yeah I like that…come here." Neji motioned her over.

Ino went over and sat beside him.

"Lets see how these taste…" Neji began sucking and fondling on her breast.

She didn't want this but her body was telling different. Ino thought of Chouji as Neji sucked and rubbed all over her. She wanted Chouji on her right now not some crazy fan of hers from her old days.

"Lets go a little lower." Neji began to move his hand down towards her panties.

"No!" Ino yelled as she got up and ran to the door.

"Ok my angel that enough fun for now…we can just continue some other time." Neji got up and went over to the door.

Ino backed up and sat on the couch avoiding any contact with Neji.

"We can continue this when I get back in town…I love you my angel." Neji licked his lips as he slowly exited the room.

Ino curled up into a ball and began crying.

'What did I do to deserve this?' She thought.

'I want to be under Chouji warm embrace…not here.'

'I want to be with my daughter…not here.'

'I love them both…Moshi can't find out about this…and I can't be with Chouji or Neji might…I have to do this…to protect them'

-X-

Well this is it folks…next update coming soon plz review!

~Chubby~


	14. Breaking Bonds of the Past

Breaking Bonds of the Past

"Zzzzzzzz…" Ino's cell phone rang.

She didn't want to look at the name because she knew who it was. Ino laid in the bed and waited for the phone to stop ringing before she checked it. Today he left her a message.

"Hey Ino, It's Chouji again. I was just calling to see how you and Moshi was doing. I really miss the both of you. I would really like to talk to you…to see how your doing. Whenever you get this…call me…bye."

Tears formed in Ino's eyes as she listened to the message.

'I can't…as much as I would like to talk…Chouji…" Ino buried her head into her pillow.

Chouji had been calling Ino at the same time for the past four weeks. Every time she saw that he was calling she wanted to answer but Neji and his influence stopped her.

Ino tried to get the tears to stop but they continued to flow.

"Mommy…why are you crying?" Ino sat up to see Moshi standing there.

Ino quickly wiped away her tears.

"Oh mommy is just not feeling well…I think I might be sick." Ino replied trying to hold her tears in.

"Where's bear at? He can come and make it all better. I know he can." Moshi climbed into bed with her mom and rubbed her head.

"Yes he can…but…he's been too busy to come around." Ino lied.

"Well you should call him mommy if you tell him your sick he'll come right over and make it all better."

Ino moved closer to Moshi and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Oh Moshi…" Tears started to roll down her face again.

'If it were only that easy.' Ino thought.

-X-

'I wish she would answer my call…' Chouji thought as he looked at his phone with dismay.

Chouji had cleaned up his apartment in the past couple weeks to restore it to the way it was before.

'Shikamaru was right…I can't just lay here and feel sorry for myself…' Chouji thought as he cleaned the last of the beer out of his carpet.

Chouji thought about Ino and how she was doing. He thought about Moshi, wondering what his absence has done to her.

'I need to find some answers to why this happened.' Chouji grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

-X-

Chouji arrived at their apartment building. Before he stormed off in a rage not wanting to hear them but now he needed answers.

He went to their apartment door and knock. He heard loud thuds on the other side signaling someone was coming.

"Who the fuck-" Kiba stopped when he saw it was Chouji.

"Oh, hey Chouji…" Kiba said as nice as he could.

"Hey Kiba…can I come in?" Chouji asked.

Kiba nodded went into the apartment leaving the door open to Chouji. As Chouji stepped in this apartment was in worse condition than his was. There was empty bottles of liquor laying on the floor and a line of empty bottles on the shelves of the apartment. Kiba and Naruto called it "decorating." they had a couch and a love seat in their living room. The couch was occupied by Shino who was currently passed out.

"Naruto come out here!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto threw open the door to his room.

"What the fuck is it?" Naruto replied loudly as he wiped his eyes.

When he managed to regain his sight and saw that Chouji was standing in the living room he changed his tone quickly.

"Oh…uh, hey Chouji."

"What's up Naruto? Listen I need to talk to you two." Chouji said.

"Okay." Kiba replied as he motion for Chouji to sit.

Naruto jumped over the top of the love seat and landed directly in the seat. He laid in the seat lazily not making room for Kiba. Kiba decided to drop his body on the floor when he saw Naruto had no intention of moving.

"Listen guys, I know I was kind of an asshole a few weeks ago…but I want to know your side of the story." Chouji told them.

"Well we arrived-" Naruto started.

-X-

_Flashback_

"_This is great!" Kiba said as they left the club with the photos in hand._

"_I don't know Kiba…this suddenly doesn't feel right." Naruto replied._

"_Are you worried about what Shika said? Fuck him he wont do anything."_

"_No it's not that Kiba…it's just that Chouji's been happy lately with Ino." Naruto said a serious look on his face._

"_You know she's just playing him. We have to do this for our friend." Kiba replied with determination._

"_Look I'm all for helping our friend but…maybe he doesn't need help. He seems pretty fine now. This girl has done something we were never able to do…break him out of that barrier he put up in front of everyone. You see he's interacting with people more, he isn't afraid to speak, his confidence has risen a lot. Ino has had a real good effect on him. I don't think we should do this anymore."_

"_Are you crazy? First Shika and now you? I thought we were all for putting this bitch in her place now you want to back out?" Kiba was beginning to get aggravated._

"_I'm not crazy I just think we should stay out of Chouji's personal life. He seems pretty happy with his life and if we bring this up then it might hurt him more than help him."_

_Kiba looked hard at the packet of photos in his hand._

"_Damn it! I hate it when your right." Kiba took the photos and threw them in the trash._

"_You will see Kiba. This is the best for Chouji if these photos never see the light of day." Naruto assured him._

_End Flashback_

-X-

"So we didn't put them pictures in the restaurant that day and we have no clue how they got there." Naruto said.

"Now that I think about it…when we were leaving I think I saw a bum looking guy going through the same trash bin that I threw the pictures in, but I didn't think nothing of it. Sorry we were trying to break you guys up Chouji it was an asshole thing to do." Kiba added.

Chouji sat and looked at the two for a while absorbing all the information before making a comment.

"You guys…" Chouji paused.

Kiba and Naruto looked at Chouji with concern curious to what he had to say.

"…Are my best friends. I'm glad you two wanted to look out for me." Chouji finished.

Chouji stood up and went over to them giving them both a hug.

"You don't know how sorry we are." Kiba said.

"I wish we can make it up to you." Naruto added.

"I think I know what I have to do." Chouji said.

"What's that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for helping." Chouji left the apartment.

A confused Naruto and Kiba sat there trying to figure out their friend's plan.

-X-

'It's been so long…I wonder if she will still talk to me?' Ino thought as she looked at the house.

Ino took a deep breath. She finally worked of the courage to ring the door bell. After a moment, the door was answered.

"Sakura…come in dear." Ino's mother motioned her daughter inside.

They went and sat on the couch in the living room.

"How have you been mom?" Ino asked.

"I been just fine…I haven't heard from you in a while how have you been?" Ishi replied.

"I been…alright." Ino lied not wanting to meet her mother's eyes.

"Ino…how is that nice young man you brought over here doing?"

"We are not together anymore…" Ino fought to push her tears back.

"You two were so nice together. What happened?" Ishi asked her daughter voice full of concern.

"My past caught back up with me…and my life was starting to go on the right path…" A tear slid down her cheek.

Ino couldn't hold back her tears. Ishi rubbed Ino's back trying to soothe her child.

"Listen to me. You can never escape from your past. We all have done things that we regret but we can't let those things affect how we live today." Ishi lifted Ino's head so that their eyes met.

"You are a strong, beautiful, woman and anything you did in your past doesn't have to affect the people you meet today. The way I see it is that you love that boy…and you should go be with him…I'm sure that he feels the same way about you." Ishi wiped the tears out of her daughter's eyes.

"I have to go get ready for work tonight…thanks for the advice mom." Ino hugged her mother.

"No problem dear. Things will work out for you don't worry."

-X-

Ino's mind was clouded with thoughts as she sat outside the club watching the neon lights flash. She was broke from her trance when there was a knock on her window.

"You gonna sit here or come and make some money?" Temari asked.

"I'm coming just give me a minute." Ino replied.

She got out of the car and walked into the club. As she was about to go into the dressing room she was stopped by Jiraiya.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Ino asked.

"There's a customer in a private room and he asked for your services." Jiraiya replied.

'It must be Neji…I don't know how much more of this I can handle…' Ino thought.

"Thanks Jiraiya." Ino said as she walked past him into the dressing room.

When she was done getting dressed she looked in the mirror at herself.

'Well…here I go.' Ino left the dressing room and went to the VIP rooms.

When she got to the room that the customer was in she took a deep breath. She opened the door and when in, as she got inside the room it was dark. She clicked on one of the lights and it was a dim light that barely lit the room. She could see the customers legs on the couch but couldn't make out the face.

"Welcome to Hidden Leaf XXX. Here to make your desires come true." Ino said in a seductive tone.

"My only desire…is for you to stop doing this." The customer replied.

Ino recognized the voice.

'It can't be.' Ino thought.

She went over and cut on the rest of the lights to illuminate the rest of the room.

Ino gasped at who it was.

"Chouji…" Ino was at a lost for words.

"Ino…you don't have to do this anymore." Chouji started.

"You need to leave." Ino replied.

"Why? I'm here because I care about you." Chouji went over to Ino.

"You shouldn't have come…" Ino turned towards the door not wanting to face him.

"I had to see you…I missed you some much." Chouji wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing down her neck.

A surprised Ino did not resist or pull away from him. She needed him as much as he needed her.

"Chouji…" Ino moaned as she was in love with the way he touched her.

"Ino…why?" Chouji turned her so that they were face to face.

"Chouji…I…" Ino's voice trailed off.

"Who's making you do this?"

"I came back on my own…I couldn't get used to the life you live…this life fits me…"

"I know you…and you never wanted this life…at least that's what you told me."

Ino pushed Chouji onto the couch.

"Ino what are you doing?" A confused look on Chouji's face.

"My job." Ino straddled Chouji and began kissing him on his neck.

As much as Chouji loved her kisses he didn't like seeing her doing it this way.

"Ino stop..." Chouji said trying to push her off.

"You know you love this." Ino threw her hair back and began taking off her top.

"Enough!" Chouji yelled.

Chouji threw Ino onto the vacant spot on the couch. Ino looked at him with disbelief.

"Chouji…"

"You are not the Ino I fell in love with all those months ago…"

"Chouji…I'm…" Ino couldn't find the right words to say.

"How do you think your daughter would feel if she saw you like this?"

Ino looked down at herself thinking what it would be like if Moshi saw her "working".

"This isn't you Ino…Your better than this…at least I thought you were…I came here to get you back…but I guess your not here…" Chouji turned to leave.

"Chouji wait…" Ino said.

Chouji turned into Ino running into his arms. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"Chouji I'm sorry. Your right I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be with you…I love you…please get me out of here…" Chouji could feel Ino's tears on his chest.

Chouji tilted Ino's head so that his eyes met hers.

"Ino…I love you too…lets get out of here." Chouji's lip met Ino's in a rush of passion.

Ino and Chouji left the room.

"Chouji ill meet you by my car out back ok?" Ino planted a kiss on Chouji's cheek.

"Ok…my angel…" Chouji replied as they parted ways.

Ino quickly got dressed out of her stripper clothes and hurried out of the club. When she got to the back door of the club her phone began to vibrate. She looked to see who it was.

'No…' Ino thought.

She flipped her phone open.

"What took you so long to answer my angel?" Neji said.

"What do you want?" Ino replied.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm back in town and I was coming to see you at the club tonight."

Ino's heart started to beat out of her chest. She couldn't leave now. If Neji were to come and she wasn't there he would release those pictures for sure. Ino took that thought from her mind as she remembered what her mother told her.

"Well too bad I wont be here when you do get here."

"Why is that?"

"I'm done with this Neji…I don't want anything to do with this club anymore."

"We saw what happened when you left the first time and you don't think it will happen again?" Neji snapped back.

"Well I mean it this time I don't want you to call me anymore I want you to stay out of my life I'm done with this."

"What about the pictures I have? Or did you forget?"

"You can shove those picture up your ass…I'm not letting you blackmail me anymore…have a nice life asshole." Ino hit the end button on her cell phone.

Ino felt a new sense of pride after standing up for herself. She continued out the club and met up with Chouji.

"Everything alright Ino? What took so long?" Chouji asked.

"I just had to take care of something. Lets go home." Ino replied.

-X-

Neji continued to talk until looked at his phone to see that the called ended. In a rage he threw the phone out the window of his car.

'My angel wants to leave me again…no this won't happen again…I'll make sure of it this time…' Neji thought as he turned the car around.

-X-

Sorry for the Late late late late late update…I have been going through a really bad case of writers block…but now im back J and I'll be updating more and putting up new stories up so be on the look out…plz review.

~Chubby~


	15. Neji's Retribution

-1Neji's Retribution

"I love you so much." Chouji says as his lips meet Ino's.

"I love you too." Ino smiles as their lips part.

Ino starts rubbing on Chouji's thigh. Chouji tries his best to keep the car under control.

"Ino stop I'm trying to drive." Chouji said smiling at the blonde.

"Well I'm just trying to help you concentrate better." A snap was heard as she unbuttoned his pants.

"This isn't helping." Chouji said as he accidentally made a sharp turn.

"We're here." Chouji told her quickly.

"We are not done." Ino replied.

Ino got out the car and walked up to the house. She rang the doorbell and waited a moment.

"Who's there?" Ino's mom asked confused.

"It's me mom." Ino replied..

Ishi opened the door quick to see her daughter standing there.

"Ino dear what are doing back so early?"

"I decided to not let my past rule me anymore." Ino smiled.

Ishi leaned to see Chouji driving her car. Chouji waved at her.

"I'm so proud of you Ino." Ishi gave her daughter a big hug.

"I'll go get Moshi." Ishi disappeared into the house.

As Ino's mother stepped in her father stepped out.

"Hello Ino." Inoichi said.

He looked stunned to see his daughter.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to get Moshi so we could go home."

Chouji looked up to see Ino's father at the door and quickly rushed out the car to go to her aid.

"Ino!" Chouji yelled.

Ino put her hand up to stop him. Chouji stood prepared to run to her aid.

"What made you change your mind about him?" Inoichi asked.

"Well I just realized I can't let my past rule me. I want a better life for Moshi and I so this is the first step." Ino replied.

Inoichi smiled and gave his daughter a hug.

"It's good that you want to change and this first step is making me see it. Chouji is a good man. He really cares for you." Inoichi waved to Chouji.

"Dad…" Ino could feel tears forming.

"I'm sorry for everything I have ever said and did to hurt you. You're my daughter and I should support you no matter what and the way I acted was unacceptable."

"It's ok dad." Ino said giving her father a hug.

Ishi returns with her granddaughter in her arms. She hands her gently to Ino.

"You two get home safe." Ishi said.

"Thanks mom." Ino replied.

Chouji opened the door for Ino as she held a sleeping Moshi. Ino held her all the whole ride home.

* * *

Chouji held Moshi as Ino opened the door to her apartment. Ino clicked on a small light and led Chouji to Moshi's room.

Chouji pulled her blankets back and laid her down trying his best not to wake her.

As he was leaving Moshi woke up.

"I'm glad your back bear. I missed you." Moshi said as she dozed back off to sleep.

"I missed you too." Chouji closed Moshi's door.

Chouji went into Ino's room. She laid on the bed staring at the wall. Chouji sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Chouji asked.

Ino raised up and wrapped her arms around Chouji's neck.

"I'm fine now that you're here." Ino replied.

Chouji turned and kissed her. Chouji felt his heart jump as their lips collided. When they finally parted Chouji looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Ino."

"I love you too Chouji."

A load crash was then heard in the living room. Chouji quickly jumped up and ran into the living room with Ino close behind.

There was a brick laying amongst the shards of glass. There was note tied to it. Chouji picked up the brick and tore the note from it. Chouji stared at the note as it only said:

THE BEGINNING

"Ino do you know who would do this?" Chouji asked.

"…" Ino stood there lost in thought.

"Ino?"

"It was Neji…"

"Who is Neji?"

Ino sat down on the couch. Chouji joined her.

"Neji was the one who put the pictures up. He's been stalking me. I danced for him a few times at the club. I didn't think it would get that serious. he told me to stay away from you. Until tonight when I told him to fuck off. I don't want Moshi to get hurt."

Tears began to form in Ino's eyes.

Chouji pulled her close.

"I will give my life to protect you Ino. You and Moshi. Don't worry about this guy. Things will blow over soon."

"Chouji…" Ino buried her face in his chest.

* * *

"I don't want to go to school." Moshi says pouting.

"Well you have to go. You want to be smart don't you?" Ino replied.

"Yeah."

"Well all smart people go to school. You will be able to stay at home all you want when your mommy age." Ino teased.

"I don't want to be an old lady." Moshi yelled.

Chouji laughed at Moshi's comment. Ino quickly elbowed him in his side.  
"What?" Chouji asked.

Ino pulled in front of the restaurant.

"So I'll see you later?" Chouji asked.

"Of course." Ino leaned in and gave Chouji a kiss.

"Eww." Moshi said holding her hand over her mouth.

"I'll see you later too Moshi." Chouji said as he got out of the car.

"Bye bear!" Moshi yelled.

* * *

Ino pulled up to Moshi's school. There was a small group of people around a bulletin board. Ino pulled up to get a look. She then sped away from the school as fast as possible.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Moshi asked.

"Your gonna go to the daycare today Moshi." Ino replied.

"Why?"

"I'm letting you cut school today."

"Thanks mommy!" Moshi smiled.

Ino fought to hold back her tears. Her pictures were put on display for the whole school to see. At that moment, her cell phone rang she looked at the name.

"What do you want?" Ino asked angrily.

"Is that any way to talk to your future husband?" Neji replied.

"I just called to tell you this can all be over if you come back to me my love."

"Hmm…" Ino hung up the phone.

After a while Neji looked at the phone to see the call had ended.

'If that's how you want it.'

* * *

"I can't believe this guy would do something like that to you." Chouji said.

"He doesn't care he just wants to be with me so bad." Ino replied.

"You want us to handle it?" Shika added.

"No Shika. We should call the cops and let them handle it." Chouji told him.

"Sometimes its best to take the law into your own hands." Shika rubbed his head.

Ino nodded in agreement.

"Well I took Moshi to her daycare so she should be fine there. I know its not safe to be at my place."

"Well get some clothes and you two can stay at my place." Chouji said.

"Thanks."

* * *

When Ino pulled up to her apartment the door was off the hinges. When she walked in the apartment had been trashed. She looked around at the broken items around the house. She went into her room and saw a letter pinned on the door. She open it and it read: IT WILL ONLY GET WORSE.

Ino flipped open her phone and dialed Chouji.

"Hello?" Chouji said.

"Chouji he's trashed my apartment. I don't know if I can put up with anymore of this." Ino replied.

"Ino it will be ok. Just call the police and report it a break in. grab what you can and meet me at my apartment ok I'm going to get off."

"Ok. I love you Chouji."

"I love you too."

Ino called the police and grabbed all she could and loaded it into her car.

* * *

As Ino nears Chouji's apartment she gets another call.

"Hello my love…did you like what I did to your place?" Neji asks.

Ino stays silent.

"So are you gonna come back to me my angel?"

"Go to hell." Ino hangs up.

Neji angerly throws his phone.

'If that is how she wants it…then so shall it be.'

* * *

Chouji sits with Ino as she lays down. Shikamaru is in the kitchen going thru the refrigerator.

"We can handle this Chouji." Shika tells him.

"No. I have faith that the police can handle things." Chouji replies shaking his head at Shika's comments.

"I better go get Moshi. I would feel better if she was here."

As Ino is leaving the apartment she gets another call from Neji.

"Look you bastard I-"

"MOMMY!" Ino cannot believe what she just heard.

"Now that you see how serious I am my angel. Meet me tonight…When the club closes…and don't be late…Moshi misses her mommy." Neji hangs up.

"Why…" Ino drops her phone.

"Ino who was it?" Chouji asks.

"He has her Chouji. He has my baby…" Ino drops to her knees.

Chouji hurries to her side.

"Everything ends tonight." Shika said.

* * *

Well that's this chapter sorry it took sooooooo long….writers block and what not….I will update sooner I promise you…and ill have new stories coming soon…

~Chubby~


End file.
